Bleach : Rising Hell
by Machin Chose
Summary: "Dis-moi. As-tu peur de l'Enfer ?" Répondriez-vous sérieusement, si un parfait inconnu vous posait cette question ? Ichigo, lui, décide de ne pas trop se prendre la tête, et continue désormais de vivre une vie paisible en tant qu'étudiant, à 18 ans. Cette phrase était pourtant, lourde de sens. Pairing : Kurosaki Ichigo X ?
1. Nothing Can Be Noticed

_**Commentaire de l'auteur : Bonjour, bonsoir à tous !**_

Alors, cette fiction étant écrite en parallèle avec mon autre (Shinigamis' Ending : Fallen Era), je vous préviens tout de suite : le rythme de parution sera probablement irrégulier, et le prochain chapitre n'aura probablement pas lieu avant un certain temps (je veux terminer la rédaction des chapitres de l'autre fiction pour réellement me lancer dans celle-ci).

Ceci dit, je ne voulais pas non plus laisser poireauter cette fiction dans mon ordinateur, alors je vous lance le premier chapitre !

J'espère que vous passerez un moment plutôt sympathique en lisant ! Bonne lecture donc ... et n'hésitez pas à commenter :D

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H**__** - **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

_« _Et la Mort, elle_, peut-elle Mourir ? Et la Mort, elle, peut-elle Souffrir ? »_

_À désormais 18 ans, Kurosaki Ichigo a déjà connu une vie bien remplie. Cela faisait déjà quelques mois qu'il avait récupéré ses pouvoirs de Shinigamis, suite à l'incident survenu avec Ginjô Kugo. Depuis lors, le rouquin mène une vie plutôt paisible, passant du temps avec ses amis, sa famille, et devenant un simple étudiant à l'Université, comme tant d'autres jeunes adultes de son âge. _

_Bien entendu, Ichigo n'en a pas pour autant, oublié ses fonctions de Shinigami. La Soul Society et lui-même étant désormais en paix, le rouquin continue d'exercer sa fonction de Shinigami remplaçant à Karakura, pourchassant les Hollows ou effectuant le Konsô pour les âmes perdues. _

_Les mauvais jours semblaient tous passés. Cependant, tout ne s'avérait pas aussi simple, en réalité. Tous ces conflits, toutes ces épreuves durement menées, ne furent qu'un prélude. La Soul Society entière sera bientôt confrontée à un problème majeur … puisqu'il semblerait que des forces mystérieuses se manifestaient doucement, à travers un lieu redouté de tous : l'Enfer._

_« Dis-moi. As-tu peur de l'Enfer ? »_

_Répondriez-vous très sérieusement, si un jour, un parfait inconnu vous posait cette question ? Un certain nombre d'entre vous aurait lancé un regard louche à cette personne qui l'était tout autant. D'autres l'auraient ignoré. Kurosaki Ichigo a décidé de faire partie de cette première catégorie de personne. _

_Il n'aurait probablement pas imaginé, à cet instant précis, que cette phrase était pourtant lourde de sens._

_**CHAPTER I : NOTHING CAN BE NOTICED … **_

_**S**__ouffrance. _

_Ce terme-là, utilisé à tort et à travers, perdait rapidement de son sens le plus profond, le plus exact. Y'avait-il réellement une âme sur terre, pour comprendre ce que représentait la véritable souffrance ? Peu probable. Certains diront que si, que parfois, le fait même de vivre devenait une souffrance, et qu'il leur était même préférable de mourir. _

_Ah, s'ils avaient idée … _

_Si seulement les humains savaient. Si seulement un seul d'entre eux connaissait ce que la Mort réelle offrait. Le taux de suicide dans le monde, n'aurait peut-être pas disparu, mais il aurait chuté. Si les humains savaient … croyez-moi, jamais ils n'oseraient entreprendre des gestes qui les approcheraient de cette fin inéluctable. Ils fuiraient en utilisant toutes les ruses, même les plus absurdes, afin de parvenir à trouver un délai, un temps supplémentaire, à se raccrocher à cette vie. Pour vous autres humains, qui ne savez pas ce que représente la Mort, je vous déconseille de tenter de l'approcher. _

_Et même, au final, vous ne vous approcherez jamais de la Mort. C'est Elle, qui vient à vous. Que vous le vouliez ou non. C'est elle qui sème ces germes de folie dans votre esprit, qui vous permet de croire qu'au bout de plusieurs épreuves difficiles, votre vie ne mérite plus d'être vécue. _

_Les humains ont parfois tendance à imaginer le Diable comme l'être qui torture les Âmes en Enfer. Mais non, ce n'est vraiment pas le cas. Le Diable, ce n'est pas celui qui vous attend en Enfer. Le Diable, c'est celui qui vous en montre la voie. Seriez-vous assez fous pour vous laisser tenter ? Parfois, le désespoir vous le fait écouter, ce Diable. Vous avez alors l'Éternité devant vous, pour regretter ce choix mauvais, qui vous a détourné de votre chemin. Mais le regret n'est alors tout ce qui vous raccrocherait à cette vie. Enfin, tout cela doit bien vous passer au-delà de la tête, n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes probablement en train de vous dire que : « Passe au vif du sujet, je t'en prie. » Avec des termes plus ou moins grossiers. _

_Vous avez raison, passons au vif du sujet. Je suis actuellement en train de Souffrir. Depuis __**Longtemps. **__Et je parle ici, de la Souffrance Véritable, évoquée quelques lignes plus haut. Pourquoi ? En deux mots : Soul Society. Fut-un temps, durant lequel j'ai connu ce monde. Je ne l'ai jamais oublié. Il est temps pour eux tous, de se souvenir pourquoi, est-ce que l'on m'a donné ce nom idiot de « Diable »_ …

**Faîtes-moi confiance. L'Enfer ne sera bientôt plus une idée abstraite, pour vous tous … **

Combien de temps ? Il ne saurait dire. Le fait est que, depuis maintenant un certain temps, les iris ambres de Kurosaki Ichigo étaient rivés sur la route, sans que le bus tant attendu ne vienne. Et c'est avec 5 bonnes minutes de retard, que l'engin vint finalement transporter et déposer ses passagers.

Dit comme cela, cette journée était des plus banales. Et en réalité, depuis quelques mois maintenant, la vie de Kurosaki Ichigo pouvait être qualifiée de ce terme-là : banale. Le rouquin avait légèrement changé de statut. Toujours un Shinigami remplaçant, mais désormais, ce n'était plus un lycéen. Malgré toutes les mésaventures traversées durant ces dernières années, le jeune homme avait réussi à passer les épreuves finales au Lycée de Karakura.

Oh, bien entendu, ses résultats ne furent pas aussi brillants que ceux d'Ishida ou même que ceux d'Inoue, mais à vrai dire, selon ses propres dires, il pouvait en être assez fier. Terminer dans le top 20 n'était pas attendu, mais le Shinigami aux cheveux oranges y était parvenu.

Aujourd'hui … et bien, Ichigo Kurosaki avait désormais rejoint une Université très prestigieuse. Celle de Karakura, et qui ne portait aucun nom plus marquant qu' _« Université de Karakura » _qui avait un visage assez cosmopolite à vrai dire, puisque de nombreuses filières différentes y étaient intégrées. Ainsi, les Lettres et les Sciences n'étaient pas si éloignées que cela. Le campus, à vrai dire, était simplement gigantesque. Des milliers et des milliers d'étudiants s'y bousculaient chaque année. Entrer dans cette Université n'était pas quelque chose de très compliquée, à vrai dire. C'était ce qu'Ichigo Kurosaki répétait à sa famille, lorsque cette dernière s'était enthousiasmée à l'idée de voir l'aîné des lieux – exception bien sûr faite d'Isshin – intégrer une place aussi prestigieuse.

Non, non. Ce qui était difficile, c'était bien sûr d'y rester.

Les pas du Shinigami remplaçant étaient lents. Lundi. Nous étions actuellement, au début de la semaine. Une semaine qui commençait de façon tout à fait ordinaire pour l'ancien Lycéen. La journée s'annonçait relativement calme. Le ciel matinal bleuté ne voyait aucun nuage obstruer son horizon. La température était tout à fait acceptable. Oui, c'était calme et paisible … et après tout ce qu'il avait connu dans sa vie, Ichigo Kurosaki était plutôt satisfait de ce type d'ambiance. Dans le bus, à cette heure-là, le jeune homme n'était pas trop serré non plus. Les gens s'installaient tranquillement, et se maintenant dans cet état de tranquillité pendant le trajet. Ce dernier ne durait guère longtemps avant que le Shinigami remplaçant ne puisse apercevoir les immenses locaux que possédait l'Université de Karakura. Ichigo Kurosaki s'était plutôt investit, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, dans l'Histoire. Peut-être cette volonté naquit de ses récents problèmes, liés à un passé qu'il ne connaissait que trop peu. À vrai dire, Ichigo lui-même ne saurait réellement répondre à cette interrogation. Et voilà donc maintenant qu'il se retrouvait dans cette filière, au grand dam de son père, qui imaginait déjà que son fils reprendrait la clinique familiale. Mais Isshin avait finalement accepté cette idée, après discussion avec son poster de Masaki. Et à vrai dire, il n'avait guère trop le choix.

Les minutes défilèrent, et enfin, Kurosaki Ichigo quitta le bus, et s'avançait vers les locaux impressionnants qui lui faisaient face. À cet instant, ce n'était pas la première fois que le rouquin allait partir pour les cours. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que la rentrée avait sonnée, pour tous les étudiants de Karakura. Et parmi cette multitude de jeunes personnes de son âge, qui ne le jugeaient plus vraiment par son apparence, Ichigo se sentait plutôt bien. Cela changeait quand même du Lycée.

« ICHIIIIGOOOOOO ! »

… Enfin, certains points ne changeraient visiblement jamais. Le Shinigami remplaçant soupira, rien qu'à l'entente de cette voix, et décida de lever son poing, qui finit droit dans le visage de la personne qui venait d'hurler, tel un dégénéré. Rien de bien étonnant, lorsque l'on connaissait son identité : Keigo Asano.

« Keigo. » Soupira le jeune homme aux yeux ambres. « Tu devrais vraiment arrêter de faire ça. Même si je n'aime pas juger les gens sur les premiers regards, je pense que je pourrais quand même être sévère si je ne te connaissais pas. »

Le brun, étalé au sol pendant quelques secondes, se releva brutalement, les larmes aux yeux, suite aux paroles prononcées par son ami à la couleur de cheveux si différente.

« C-C'est … c'est vrai, Ichigo ?! Tu veux dire … que tu tiens à moi ?! » Pleurnicha-t-il littéralement, l'air brisé, suite à l'émotion que lui procurait le soutien de son interlocuteur.

L'intéressé arqua légèrement un sourcil. Évidemment, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce que Keigo puisse comprendre la moindre parole sensée. D'ailleurs, Ichigo était toujours aussi surpris de constater que Keigo avait pu sortir du Lycée. Et encore plus de le voir ici. Bien sûr, il a fallu que le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns aille également dans la filière historique, _comme par hasard. _Alors que pour être bref, Keigo n'en n'avait strictement rien à faire de cela. Mais ne sachant où partir, il a simplement décidé de faire la même chose qu'Ichigo.

« Ne fais pas attention à Asano-san, Ichigo. » Glissa soudainement la voix de Mizuiro, qui passait par-là.

Bien que ce dernier passait pour quelqu'un d'intelligent à côté de Keigo, il ne fallait pas s'y tromper non plus : lui aussi avait choisi la filière historique comme choix par défaut.

« Mizuiro ! Arrête-ça, maintenant ! Ça va faire deux ans que tu m'appelles de façon trop polie, nous sommes amis non ?! » Sanglota une nouvelle fois le brun, devant le regard indifférent de son camarade, qui continuait simplement sa route, ignorant les plaintes de celui qui aurait pu être son interlocuteur.

Ichigo en fit de même. Après tout, il y avait cours dans peu de temps, et mieux valait ne pas être en retard. C'est avec une forme de désappointement que Keigo suivit ses deux camarades de classe, pour arriver dans un cours magistral d'Histoire Ancienne, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ennuyeux. Du moins, du point de vue du brun.

Une main dans la poche, l'autre portant son sac, le Shinigami remplaçant continua sa route. Il y avait une certaine distance à parcourir avant d'arriver sur place. Dans son sillage, Keigo tentait vainement de trouver un sujet de conversation avec Mizuiro.

Au bout de quelques mètres, le regard ambre d'Ichigo finit par croiser les pupilles pourpres et grises d'Inoue Orihime.

« Bonjour, Kurosaki-kun ! » S'écria joyeusement la jeune femme, en accourant vers le Shinigami.

« Salut, Inoue. » Répondit gentiment ce dernier, en adressant un petit sourire.

Son interlocutrice était également dans l'établissement. Mais elle s'était destinée à la Médecine, rien de très étonnant compte-tenu de son comportement général et même de ses pouvoirs. La zone dédiée à cette filière se trouvait à l'autre bout du campus. Ishida d'ailleurs, était dans la même promotion qu'Inoue. À vrai dire, ici, Ichigo ne croisait que rarement le Quincy, et à peine davantage la rousse. Cette dernière était seule ici, et à vrai dire, cela ne plaisait pas tellement au rouquin. Tatsuki n'était pas partie à la Fac. Cette dernière ne briguait pas d'études supérieures, et se retrouvait déjà réellement sur le marché du travail. Ce qui fait que désormais, Inoue se trouvait un petit peu plus seule, même si certaines camarades du Lycée passaient parfois un peu de temps avec la jeune femme.

« Je suis désolée, Kurosaki-kun, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps … » Murmura Orihime. « J'aimerais passer un peu plus de temps avec toi, mais il faut que j'y aille, ou je serais en retard ! »

« T'inquiète pas, Inoue. J'ai cours moi aussi de toute façon. Tu termines quand ? On pourra rentrer ensembles si tu veux. »

Les propos du Shinigami remplaçant eurent un impact probablement plus grand que ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer au départ. Orihime sentit rapidement son cœur battre plus rapidement dans sa poitrine, commençant à s'imaginer toute sorte de fantaisie : Kurosaki-kun l'avait invitée à rentrer avec lui ?!

Il s'en fallu de peu avant que la rousse ne rougisse de façon complètement idiote devant son ami aux cheveux oranges.

« Oh non ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je pense que de toute façon, je rentrerais avant toi, Kurosaki-kun ! Donc … euh, merci … mais je … euh, je dois y aller ! Au revoir, Kurosaki-kun ! » Balbutia complètement la jeune femme, en prenant rapidement les jambes à son cou, avant de partir de façon précipitée, sous les regards anxieux d'Ichigo, Mizuiro et Keigo.

Un léger silence s'installa d'ailleurs entre les trois amis. Si l'on pouvait qualifier leur relation d'une telle façon, au final.

« Ichigooo ! Good job mon frère ! Tu lui as complètement retourné le cerveau ! » Cru bon de rire Keigo.

« Pour une fois, Asano-san n'a pas complètement tort. Je connais bien le comportement féminin, crois-en mon expérience. » Ajouta Mizuiro, en hochant doucement la tête, les yeux fermés.

« Fermez-là … » Soupira leur interlocuteur, en continuant dans le chemin de l'amphithéâtre, dans lequel le cours se déroulait.

Ce qui advint au bout de quelques minutes. Apparemment, le professeur ne les avait pas devancés, ce qui constituait une bonne chose. La grande salle n'était pas extrêmement remplie pour l'heure. Comme souvent, sans vouloir se faire remarquer outre-mesure, Ichigo grimpa les marches d'escaliers avant d'atteindre le haut de l'amphithéâtre. Son regard ambre se porta un instant sur la fenêtre. Le ciel se couvrait un petit peu, à l'horizon. Le Shinigami remplaçant ne ressentait aucunement la présence de Hollows, toutefois. Un sentiment de malaise le prit malgré tout, avant qu'il ne décide de se reconcentrer pleinement sur ses études, alors que le professeur venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

La journée dura assez longtemps. Ne sachant pas réellement pourquoi, le jeune étudiant au regard ambre ne s'était pas senti trop concerné, et son attention avait été plutôt moyenne aujourd'hui. Mettre ça sur le compte du début de la semaine serait probablement mensonger, puisque cela ne lui était pas vraiment arrivé depuis le début de l'année. Enfin, ce n'était pas si grave. Un jour sans pouvait bien arriver, et son attention était toujours meilleure que celle de Keigo, qui dormait lamentablement sur les longues tables. Mizuiro, étrangement, ne s'asseyait que peu à côté de ses deux amis, préférant aller vers des filles qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Et le pire résidait bien dans le fait que ces dernières semblaient plutôt bien l'accepter. Sérieusement, rien qu'à cette pensée, les sourcils du Shinigami se froncèrent : comment ça se faisait que Mizuiro avait autant de succès auprès des filles, alors qu'il … bah, n'avait rien de spécial au final. Enfin, ce n'était pas si important après tout, voire même pas du tout.

Désormais, le ciel était sombre. Mais c'était complètement logique lorsque le rouquin jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : 18 heures 30. Keigo et Mizuiro préféraient prendre le métro pour venir et repartir, parce que cela prenait _« moins de temps »_ d'après eux. En clair, au bout de 5 minutes, ils étaient déjà tout proches de chez eux, alors qu'il fallait 15-20 minutes au bus d'Ichigo pour le ramener près de chez lui. Mais cela ne le gênait pas particulièrement. Marcher tranquillement, les mains dans les poches, comme à la vieille époque, lui plaisait plutôt même bien. Par ailleurs, il arrivait que quelques fois, il dût se transformer en Shinigami pour faire le Konsô à quelques esprits errants qu'il croisa ici et là. Alors, ce n'était pas plus mal de marcher un petit peu pour arriver jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus, attendre à l'intérieur et marcher encore un petit peu pour atteindre la Clinique Kurosaki.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le jeune homme revint soudainement à la réalité, lorsque son corps percuta celui de quelqu'un d'autre.

« Merde, désolé ! » S'écria à demi voix le rouquin, en se retournant vers la personne qu'il venait de heurter.

Son regard devint légèrement plus suspicieux lorsqu'il constata le genre de personne qu'il venait de croiser : l'être en question était entièrement recouvert d'un long voile noir. Même son visage n'apparaissait pas clairement. Alors que sa main commençait à se tendre dans sa direction, dans un geste de simple politesse pour éventuellement aider à la relever, le Shinigami remplaçant s'arrêta en plein parcours.

« Ce n'est rien. » Glissa machinalement la voix rauque de son interlocuteur, qui reprit aussitôt son chemin, avant de s'arrêter subitement, sous le regard intrigué du rouquin. « Dis-moi … as-tu peur de l'Enfer ? »

Une question, qui était étrange. Un silence de courte durée s'installa : non pas qu'Ichigo ait trouvé une forme de réponse à cette soudaine question, mais celui qui l'avait posée était tout simplement en train de quitter les lieux, pour disparaître dans l'obscurité grandissante de la nuit.

Cette courte rencontre avait de quoi glacer le sang du dénommé Kurosaki Ichigo. Il fut même incapable de dire si cette voix appartenait à un homme ou une femme, signe de son trouble intérieur. Cet être ne dégageait en tout cas aucun reiatsu, de ce que le jeune étudiant pouvait en tout cas sentir. Bon, il faut croire qu'il y avait des gens étranges qui se baladaient en ville le soir. Ce n'était pas un fait nouveau non plus.

Le trajet du retour ne fut pas beaucoup plus agité que celui de l'aller sinon. Il était 19 heures 10 lorsqu'Ichigo ouvrit la porte de la clinique.

« FILS INDIGNE ! »

Dès le premier pas franchit dans la maison, l'ancien Lycéen dût instantanément éviter un coup de pied-sauté de la part de son père Isshin. C'était ce que l'on pouvait appeler une tare devenue quotidienne, et à vrai dire, Ichigo s'y était accommodé à ces gestes stupides de la part de son père.

« Ferme-là, je suis fatigué. » Répondit sèchement le détenteur de Zangetsu.

« QUOI ?! Comment oses-tu parler à ton père de cette façon, pauvre ingrat ?! »

« Je te parlerais pas de cette façon si t'essayais pas de me buter tous les soirs dès ma rentrée, hein. » Répliqua avec véhémence le Shinigami remplaçant.

« Tu rentres _trop _tard, mon fils ! Sache que dans ma maison, et que tant qu'elle sera ma maison, nous mangeons à _19 heures. _Et tu es en retard ! »

« Bordel, mais je te dis que tous les Lundis, je termine tard ! Tu vas comprendre ça quand ?! » Grommela en retour Ichigo, tout en posant son sac à côté du seuil de la porte, désormais fermée.

« Mensonge ! Foutaise ! Calomnie ! Tu sors juste avec des filles, n'est-ce pas ? Je comprends ! Tu es majeur, maintenant ! Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Est-ce que c'est Orihime-chan ? Pitié, ne me dis pas que c'est Tatsuki-chan ! »

Le coup de poing d'Ichigo vint finalement mettre un terme à cet échange mouvementé entre les deux individus. Une fois de plus, spectacle courant dans la famille Kurosaki, Isshin se retrouva face contre terre, et se jurait de faire payer à son fils ce comportement plus qu'ingrat.

Finalement, il y a beaucoup de choses qui ne changeaient pas, malgré ce passage nouveau. Soudainement, des bruits de pas provenant de la cuisine tirèrent Ichigo de ses rêveries, et Isshin de ses plaintes sans réponse.

« Vous pouvez pas faire moins de bruit ? C'est toujours la même chose avec vous. » Grommela la voix de Karin.

La jeune fille était devenue une collégienne aguerrie. Désormais, elle ressemblait déjà plus à … une jeune _fille. _Ses cheveux, désormais attachées dans une queue de cheval, mettaient davantage en valeur sa féminité que par le passé, où la distinguer des jeunes garçons de 10 ans n'aurait pas toujours pu être une tâche aisée. Surtout que Karin menait des activités plutôt masculines, comme le football dont elle était éperdument accroc. Cette flamme de passion n'avait d'ailleurs pas disparue au cours des 3 dernières années, même si elle était presque à la fin du cycle du collège désormais, et avait ainsi moins de temps à consacrer à ce genre d'activités extra-scolaires.

« Karinnn ! Comment peux-tu dire ça à ton père ? » S'exclama Isshin, d'un ton suppliant. « … Ne dis rien ! Je sais, j'ai compris ! Tu fais actuellement ta crise d'adolescence, tu rejettes le monde autour de toi parce qu'il ne te comprend pas, n'est-ce pas ?! Mais n'aie crainte ! Sache que moi, je pourrais toujours te comprendre ! Je suis ton père, et j'ai également connu ce genre de désagréments ! Haha ! Et puis … »

Le père de la famille ne termina pas sa phrase, tout simplement. Et l'explication ne fut guère difficile à fournir : l'ancien Shinigami du Gotei 13 parlait tout simplement dans le vide puisque Karin avait regagné la cuisine, dans laquelle se tenait déjà Yuzu, tandis qu'Ichigo avait décidé de venir manger plus tard. Du moins, ce furent les mots employés à l'égard de ses deux jeunes sœurs. Si Yuzu avait l'air un petit peu déçue, Karin, au contraire, s'en foutait royalement et continuait à avaler son bol de nouilles de façon indifférente à tout ce qui pouvait se passer autour d'elle. Voyant cela, Isshin se souvint d'une chose importante : lui aussi avait faim. Ainsi, il décida de repartir rapidement s'installer aux côtés de ses filles. Soudainement, une flamme s'éclaira dans le regard noir de Karin, sous l'air perplexe des deux autres personnes présentes à table.

« Merde, j'ai oublié de dire un truc à Ichi-nii. » Siffla-t-elle dans le vide. « Tant pis, il finira par comprendre lui-même. » Finit-elle par déclarer à haute voix.

« Karin-chan ! » S'exclama soudainement Yuzu, d'un air très sérieux. « Est-ce que tu parles de … ? »

Doucement, tout doucement, les yeux d'Isshin s'élargirent, comme intrigué par cette conversation. À vrai dire, lui-même n'était pas rentré depuis très longtemps, à peine une dizaine de minutes avant son fils aîné, et apparemment, l'informer de ce qui se passait dans sa maison ne faisait pas partie des priorités de Karin, sa propre fille.

« Karin ! Qu'y a-t-il de si important, que tu n'as pas dit à ton propre père ? »

« T'occupes pas, c'pas tes affaires. » Répliqua Karin, d'un ton acide, tout en prenant un verre de coca. « Enfin, pour l'instant. »

Karin jouait les mystérieuses, en plus ? Justice, juste ciel ! Pourquoi avait-il hérité d'une famille qui ne se souciait absolument pas de son propre sort ? Pourquoi … ? Enfin, ces interrogations seront mises de côté pour l'heure. Parce qu'il avait faim.

De son côté, Ichigo avait monté les marches des escaliers, doucement. Inutile de se presser. Les paroles de Karin, il les avait parfaitement entendues. Sauf qu'en réalité, le Shinigami remplaçant avait simplement … la flemme de s'y prêter plus longuement. La journée avait été épuisante, et puisque Karin ne semblait guère alarmée par la situation, cela ne pouvait pas être trop grave. D'ailleurs, en repensant à cette journée, comment ne pas pouvoir repenser à ce qui s'était passé tout à l'heure ? Cette personne absolument mystérieuse qu'il avait croisé, avec sa question complètement tordue … comment ne pas se montrer, un tant soit peu, anxieux à cet égard ?

Tss. En fait, il y penserait un autre jour. Pour l'heure, la seule chose qui avait de l'importance dès à présent résidait simplement dans le fait de regagner sa chambre. La main du Shinigami remplaçant tourna simplement le poignet de la porte pour qu'il pénètre à l'intérieur de son domaine privé.

Du moins c'était bien ce qu'il pensait, avant que son regard ne se statufie. Parce qu'à cet instant présent, les iris ambres du détenteur de Zangetsu se posèrent sur une personne, tranquillement assise sur son lit, les jambes croisées, un livre dans les mains, portant un kimono de Shinigami. Bordel, il le sentait clairement maintenant, tout cela allait vraiment mal se passer.

« Oh, salut Ichigo ! Je t'attendais. » S'écria la voix de la jeune Shinigami au regard améthyste, Rukia Kuchiki.

« Non, non … c'est pas possible … » Murmura pour lui-même le rouquin. « Rukia ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous chez moi, dans ma chambre ?! »

« Hé ! Ce n'est pas la peine de te montrer si froid avec moi, on se connaît non ? » Répondit avec un ton faussement outré, la vice-Capitaine de la Treizième Division, au Gotei 13.

« Ça répond pas à ma question ! Et descends de mon lit ! Puis d'où tu sors ce livre ?! Raaah ! » S'emporta finalement l'étudiant aux cheveux oranges, qui ne faisait que chercher une forme de tranquillité, qui de toute évidence, commençait à lui échapper.

« Pas la peine de t'énerver pour rien, paysan ! Tu devrais plutôt être content que je me déplace pour toi ! »

« Je m'en serais bien passé, tu vois ! »

« Mais bien sûr ! »

« Puisque je te le dis ! J'ai passé une longue journée, et j'aurais aimé me reposer ! »

« Arrête, je vais pleuuurer ! » Se moqua finalement la Kuchiki, en arborant un sourire narquois, de quoi bien énerver le Shinigami remplaçant.

En bas de la maison, les derniers hurlements n'étaient pas passés inaperçus. Isshin se leva de la table, les gros yeux. Yuzu prit un air légèrement gêné, tandis que Karin possédait toujours cet air complètement détaché, comme si la jeune fille ne portait aucun intérêt à ce qui se passait en haut, en prenant un nouveau bol de nouilles, et marmonnant quelques mots :

« Voilà, mmmh … j't'avais dit qu'Ichi-nii finirait par s'en rendre compte. » Dit-elle, tout en avalant les derniers morceaux de nourriture présent dans sa bouche.

« Karin ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans la chambre de ton frère ! Je suis choqué ! » S'offusqua Isshin.

« C'est bon, ça va, c'est rien. » Rectifia la petite sœur du concerné. « C'est juste Rukia-chan hein, comme ça va bientôt faire trois ans qu'on l'a plus vue, je me suis dit qu'Ichi-nii serait peut-être content de la revoir quoi. Puis elle m'a demandé si elle pouvait rentrer tout à l'heure, vers 16 heures, en disant qu'elle cherchait Ichigo. J'lui ai dit de monter en haut en attendant qu'Ichi-nii entre, c'est tout. »

« Moi je suis très contente de revoir Rukia-chan ! » Annonça une Yuzu rayonnante.

Ne trouvant rien à redire finalement, Isshin se rassit, et continuait son repas. En fait, il avait toujours trop faim pour aller écouter à la porte de la chambre de son fils, surtout qu'en réalité, ce dernier ne l'avait même pas fermée.

Au bout d'un certain moment, le calme revint doucement à l'étage. Peut-être la fatigue d'avoir eu à dépenser une telle dose d'énergie dans une simple dispute en guise de retrouvaille. Après l'événement survenu avec Ginjô, Rukia était revenue à quelques reprises dans le monde réel, mais jamais chez Ichigo au final. Ces _« visites » _furent autorisées par la Soul Society, mais demeuraient assez rares, puisque le temps consacré au travail de vice-Capitaine était assez conséquent. La plupart du temps, la noble partait au magasin Urahara, lorsque son ami le rouquin s'y trouvait, et tous deux parlaient un petit peu de tout et de rien. Mais cela n'était plus arrivé depuis environ trois mois.

« Bon, sérieusement maintenant ? » Reprit un Ichigo, entre lassitude et résignation. « Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici ? »

La Shinigami aux, désormais courts, cheveux noirs, décroisa rapidement les jambes pour se lever du lit, et laissa de côté le petit livre dans lequel elle s'était plongée dans l'attente de l'arrivée d'Ichigo. Toute trace de moquerie ou d'immaturité disparue alors de ses yeux.

« Ichigo. Je suis envoyée par la Soul Society, comme tu dois t'en douter. » Dit-elle calmement. « En fait, il se pourrait que l'on reçoive même du renfort dans les jours à venir. Mais je ne te le garantie pas, alors ne commence pas à t'étrangler devant moi. Pour être brève, je vais t'expliquer la situation : à la Soul Society, on a détecté un reiatsu vraiment étrange à Karakura, ces derniers jours. » Affirma ensuite la Kuchiki.

« Un reiatsu étrange ? Comment ça ? »

« Eh bien … pour faire simple, tu te souviens de ce Hollow que tu as éliminé il y a trèès longtemps, avant qu'il ne se fasse prendre par une grosse main, puis emporté dans ce que j'ai appelé _« Enfer » _? »

« Heu … ouais, je vois, vite fait quoi. »

« Bon, c'est le principal. Tu te souviens peut-être du reiatsu dégagé par cette grosse porte à ce moment-là ? »

« T'es sérieuse là ? Tu crois vraiment que je m'en souviendrais ? »

« Bon, ça va, ça va. Pas la peine de répondre comme ça, je suppose que c'était trop te demander. »

« Mais j'vais te … »

« Bref. Un reiatsu du même type semble être présent dans la ville depuis quelques temps. C'est pour ça que je suis là. Si tu ne comprends pas, je vais te le dire très clairement : il semblerait qu'en ce moment, quelqu'un qui vient tout droit de l'Enfer se balade ici. »

_**NEXT CHAPTER : … UNTIL TONIGHT **_

**Les coulisses du Chapitre …**

**JOURNALISTE : **Bonjour à vous, tous les lecteurs ! Je suis le Journaliste Mystérieux qui accompagnera à chaque fin de chapitre ! À ces occasions-là, nous aurons la chance d'interviewer un personnage important de la fiction ! Bien entendu, ce ne sera jamais deux fois de suite le même, alors ce soir, nous sommes avec Monsieur Kurosaki Ichigo !

**KUROSAKI ICHIGO : **Bonjour.

**JOURNALISTE : **Une question avant de vous laisser tranquille, Monsieur Kurosaki. Parlez-nous donc de ce qui vous a poussé à accepter de prendre part à ce projet de fiction.

**KUROSAKI ICHIGO : **Bien sûr, alors déjà, on m'a promis le titre de personnage principal de la fiction, donc c'était difficile de refuser. Ensuite, il a bien fallu prendre en compte l'argument économique, pour nourrir ma famille, et tout le reste.

**JOURNALISTE : **D'accord, nous vous remercions, Monsieur Kurosaki ! Une dernière chose, les lecteurs se demandent avec quelle personne est-ce que vous finirez dans cette fiction ? Le _« pairing : Kurosaki Ichigo X ? » _rend perplexe. Est-ce que vous finirez avec Orihime Inoue, Rukia Kuchiki, ou même une autre ? Neliel Tu Odershvank ? Hiyori Sarugaki ? Riruka ?

**KUROSAKI ICHIGO : **Je tiens à faire remarquer que cela fait plus d'une question. Je vous dis donc, au revoir.

**JOURNALISTE : **Comme vous avez pu le constater, Kurosaki Ichigo est donc plutôt du genre _« langue de bois » _malheureusement, nous n'avons pas pu poser beaucoup de questions. N'hésitez pas, vous, les lecteurs, à donner des idées ! Pour cela, c'est tout simple : il suffit de laisser un commentaire ! Et je ne dis pas ça parce que l'auteur aimerait recevoir des commentaires, bien entendus ! Au revoir très chers lecteurs, et essayons de nous revoir au prochain chapitre !


	2. Until Tonight

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H**__** - **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G**____**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**___

**Personnage de la semaine : Kurosaki Ichigo**

Depuis la récupération de ses pouvoirs face à Ginjô Kugo, Ichigo Kurosaki a essayé de gagner en maturité, terminé le lycée et s'est inscrit à la Fac. La joie de vivre qui l'avait quittée pendant 17 mois est revenue, même s'il demeure moins trouble-fête qu'à ses débuts.

Le rouquin continue bien entendu de chasser les Hollows, et jure toujours de protéger ses amis et à sa famille à n'importe quel prix. Son nouveau statut d'étudiant ne l'empêche pas de s'entraîner de temps à autres dans la grande pièce souterraine qu'Urahara Kisuke possède.

_**CHAPTER II : … UNTIL TONIGHT**_

**Q**u'est-ce qu'elle racontait, là ? Bon, à vrai dire, le désormais ex-lycéen commençait à s'en douter, dès lors que la Shinigami aux yeux améthyste évoquait et fur et à mesure l'Enfer. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être un grand intellectuel pour suivre le fil de la discussion. Un léger silence s'installa entre les deux Shinigamis. Rukia laissait son camarade bien prendre en compte toutes les nouvelles, en gardant un air sérieux, les bras croisés. Soudainement, le Shinigami remplaçant écarquilla les yeux de surprise, devant l'air anxieux de la jeune vice-Capitaine.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » Demanda cette dernière, d'un ton qui allait de pair avec son visage.

« Eh bien, tout à l'heure, j'ai croisé un type franchement bizarre. » S'expliqua le rouquin, en relevant le visage. « Justement, il m'a demandé, si j'avais peur de l'Enfer. Tu penses que ça a un lien ? »

À son tour, la jeune femme plongea rapidement dans ses pensées. Très rapidement même, puisqu'au bout de quelques secondes à peine, sa bouche s'ouvrit de nouveau.

« Peut-être. » Dit-elle, sérieusement. « Mais je ne peux pas en être certaine. En fait, on ne sait pas grand-chose à la Soul Society sur ce sujet, ça va être dur de parler avec certitude. Tu n'aurais pas une description meilleure que _'un type louche' _par hasard ? » Conclu la jeune femme aux courts cheveux noirs, un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

« Pas la peine de le dire comme ça. » Rétorqua l'étudiant. « En fait, il était complètement sous une cape noire, donc j'ai quasiment rien vu. J'suis même pas sûr qu'il s'agissait d'un gars ou d'une fille. »

« Crétin ! Tu ne pouvais pas essayer de faire un petit effort ? » S'emporta la dénommée Kuchiki Rukia.

« Tu parles ! Je savais rien de tout ce bordel, moi. J'avais pas envie de lui parler plus longtemps à ce type. »

Mmh. L'argument valait ce qu'il valait. Son interlocutrice reprit une nouvelle fois un air pensif. Les choses ne commençaient pas forcément de façon idéale, mais ces dernières devraient avancer plus tard. Du moins, la brunette l'espérait vraiment. Il fallait dire que ces derniers temps, aucun problème rencontré par la Soul Society n'a pu être réglé aisément. Même si c'était le propre d'un problème d'être complexe, la Shinigami au regard améthyste se sentait quelque peu lassée de ce genre d'enchaînement.

« Onii-chan ! » S'écria soudainement la voix de Yuzu, visiblement non loin de la porte du rouquin. « Tu devrais vraiment manger ! Le curry va se refroidir, et Karin-chan va finir tous les ramens ! Tu peux dire à Rukia-chan de descendre aussi ! »

« Heu, ouais t'inquiètes, je gère ça ! » Répondit dans la précipitation Ichigo.

Son regard ambre se porta rapidement sur son interlocutrice, à côté de lui. Cette dernière effectua un hochement positif de la tête.

« Ta sœur a raison. Nous avons encore le temps d'en reparler demain. » Assura la noble.

« Non mais, tu vas pas te ramener en shihakusho de Shinigami en bas quand même ? Manquerait plus qu'un type se ramène pour voir une table où de la nourriture volerait toute seule. » Contesta vivement le Shinigami remplaçant.

« Tss, ne me dis pas que c'est la seule chose qui t'inquiète ? De toute façon, je maîtrise ! »

Comme pour illustrer ses propos, la petite sœur adoptive de Byakuya Kuchiki s'approcha du placard de son hôte, avant de l'ouvrir. Et miracle, à l'intérieur, se trouvait son gigai. Une forme de dépit prit rapidement place à l'intérieur du regard de l'étudiant aux cheveux orange. Ainsi, elle avait _encore _prévue d'utiliser _son _placard ? Poussant un soupir intérieur, le détenteur de Zangetsu eu vite fait de quitter les lieux, en annonçant à celle qui partageait sa chambre de façon clandestine, de le suivre jusqu'en bas. La protégée d'Ukitake ne se fit pas prier pour rejoindre son ami, avant que tous deux ne descendent les marches d'escaliers. Intérieurement, Ichigo commençait déjà à être lassé de la future comédie qui se jouerait à table. Évidemment, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à mieux, de la part non seulement de Rukia, mais aussi et –peut-être même surtout- de sa famille qui demeurait complètement à l'ouest, à chaque fois.

« Rukia-chaaaan ! Ma troisième fille ! Enfin je te retrouuuuve ! » S'exclama un Isshin, au bord des larmes de joie.

« Oh euh … et bien, je suis aussi contente de revenir ici ! » Répondit cette dernière, faussement gênée.

En réalité, tous les deux ne se rencontraient pas pour la première fois bien sûr, mais savaient pertinemment des choses sur la véritable nature de l'autre. Et pour cause, la jeune femme était celle qui restaura les pouvoirs d'Ichigo, quelques mois auparavant.

Le père de la famille se leva de sa chaise, avant que le pied de Karin ne vienne littéralement lui faire un croc-en-jambe, laissant le plus âgé des lieux, s'écrouler par terre de façon lamentable.

« Arrête tes débilités, pas étonnant que Rukia-chan ait envie de partir pendant 3 ans si tu traînes dans les lieux. » Soupira Karin, les baguettes dans sa main.

« Kariiiin ! Comment traites-tu ton père ! »

« Ferme-là et va mourir ailleurs. »

« Oh, c'est bon, pas la peine d'en rajouter, Karin. Essayons de manger normalement. » Déclara un Ichigo, visiblement blasé de la situation.

Les repas familiaux étaient toujours difficiles à supporter, en temps normal, et la présence de Rukia ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. Il fallait dire qu'en plus, son numéro d'acteur ridicule fonctionnait de façon presque étonnante. Du moins, sur Yuzu et Karin. Une discussion des plus banales, et mensongère en ce qui concernait l'invitée auto-proclamée, s'engagea. Au programme : les plats culinaires favoris de Yuzu, ceux de Rukia, ceux d'Isshin. Ou même ce que Rukia faisait pendant ces trois dernières années. La réponse fut donc évidente : la noble dû effectuer un voyage familial. Tout un tas de choses absurdes prit place donc, au grand dam d'Ichigo, qui ne participait aucunement à la conversation, qu'il jugeait ridicule. Heureusement pour les nerfs du Shinigami remplaçant, Karin termina rapidement son repas, avant d'annoncer aux autres qu'elle rentrait dans sa chambre, malgré les tentatives de son père afin de la retenir. Yuzu ne tarda pas non plus à finir son repas, de même qu'Isshin. Au final, tout cela était logique : les deux Shinigamis restant avaient commencé à dîner plus tard. Ils restèrent donc seuls dans la cuisine, alors que la noble, ironiquement, décida d'aller laver les assiettes, Ichigo prit l'initiative d'aller fermer la porte. Il y avait encore des choses à dire.

Rukia lui lança un bref regard, dès lorsqu'elle sentait les pupilles ambres, du Shinigami remplaçant se poser sur elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » Finit-elle par demander, tout en lavant le reste des couverts, près de l'évier.

« Je me disais … qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, en fait ? C'est bien d'être venu, mais bon … »

« Je t'ai déjà dit qu'on manquait d'informations là-dessus. » Grommela légèrement la vice-Capitaine, presque vexée de constater que son ami ne l'écoutait parfois qu'à moitié. « Mon rôle est justement de recueillir quelques informations sur tout ce qui se déroule. J'ai déjà pris contact avec Urahara, et je vais essayer de le voir rapidement. Mais cet idiot a eu la bonne idée de partir en vacances en Californie, il doit revenir dans deux jours. »

« … Et donc ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pendant ce temps-là ? Me dis pas que tu vas venir avec moi à la Fac ? »

« Bien sûr que si ! J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à découvrir dans ce monde ! »

Génial. Tout ce qu'il n'espérait pas. Visiblement blasé par la tournure que prenait la discussion, Ichigo décida de remonter dans sa chambre, sous le regard presque irrité de son interlocutrice. Certains événements lui revenaient rapidement en mémoire. L'anxiété risquait de le prendre pas mal, durant la nuit. Mais il y avait encore beaucoup de choses à faire de toute façon. L'Enfer, hein … ? Cela ne lui disait vraiment rien de bon. Qui plus est, il sera nécessaire d'en avertir les autres : Ishida, Chad et Inoue. Ces derniers seront sûrement _ravis_ d'apprendre que Karakura allait une fois de plus sombrer dans un océan de problème.

Dehors, justement … le ciel obscurci par la nuit dominait le paysage. Il n'était pourtant pas bien tard, seulement 20 heures 30. Les lampadaires, les étoiles et la lune constituaient les seuls moyens de sortir de cette ambiance devenant de plus en plus lugubre. Une ombre déambulait dans les ruelles sombres de Karakura. Mis à part cette dernière, il n'y avait pas un chat dehors. Avançant lentement, l'ombre en question se dirigea vers sa demeure. Cette fameuse personne, possédait également le statut d'étudiant, et membre presque intégrant de la _« bande de Kurosaki » _comme cette dernière fut qualifiée par leur ancien professeur principal. Cet homme, Ishida Uryû, venait de passer une journée longue. Le Quincy, portant son sac par un bras, faisait partie de la catégorie de personne relativement douée lorsqu'il s'agissait de détecter le reiatsu. Et ces derniers temps … quelque chose clochait. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs avait décelé un changement, certes infime, dans l'atmosphère. D'ordinaire, la ville avait déjà un niveau spirituel étonnamment élevé, ce qui expliquait d'ailleurs le fait que de nombreux Hollows élisaient Karakura comme lieu de vacances.

Cependant … cette fameuse présence spirituelle … n'a ni diminuée, ni augmentée, ces derniers temps. Non, ce qui se produisait, avait quelque chose de différent. C'était la nature même du reishi environnant qui évoluait. En tant que Quincy, Ishida ne dégageait pas d'énergie, il manipulait cette dernière. Et qui donc, serait mieux placé que lui, pour constater … que ses flèches avaient changées ? Le jeune homme continuait sa route, jusqu'à atteindre le seuil de son domicile. Soudainement, son téléphone vibra. Un message venait d'être reçu par l'étudiant à lunettes.

_« __Message de : Kurosaki Ichigo. _

_Yo, c'est moi. Désolé si je vous dérange, mais Rukia vient de venir de la Soul Society pour m'annoncer des nouvelles qui sont loin d'être géniales. En très gros, sachez que d'après elle (c'est donc loin d'être une source sûre) un mec qui viendrait tout droit de l'enfer se baladerait à Karakura. Il faudra donc que vous fassiez attention. Pour l'heure, il faut attendre qu'Urahara-san soit revenu de ses vacances, dans quelques jours donc, avant de pouvoir faire quelque chose. Bref, soyez prudents quoi. »_

Mmh … il y avait peu de chances pour que Kurosaki vouvoie le Quincy. Ce dernier en déduit donc que ce message ai pu être retransmis aux autres membres du groupe ayant parcouru tant de choses ensembles, à savoir Inoue-san et Sado-kun. Ça tombait bien, Ishida lui-même avait quelques petites choses à dire, à propos de toute cette histoire. Et ce message de la part de Kurosaki ne faisait que confirmer ses doutes préexistants. Étant donné qu'Inoue-san et cet idiot aux cheveux orange étaient dans la même promotion que lui-même, le fils de Ryûken pourrait aisément aller trouver une façon de leur parler, demain. Par contre, pour Sado-kun, les choses étaient plus complexes. En effet, le mexicain avait certes réussi à obtenir des résultats tout à fait honorables lors des examens finaux au Lycée, en terminant dans le top 20, il avait choisi de ne pas se lancer dans les études supérieures et de commencer à travailler pour gagner de l'argent. Ainsi, le voilà désormais dans une équipe de déménagement. À vrai dire, cela ne plaisait pas tellement non plus au Fullbringer, mais cela constituait un moyen rapide de gagner un peu de sous.

Le Quincy finit rapidement par prendre ses clefs pour ouvrir la porte de son domicile avant d'y entrer. Ishida n'habitait pas très loin de l'Université de Karakura depuis son déménagement. Le jeune homme continuait bien entendu d'habiter seul, puisque son père n'a que peu cohabité avec lui depuis son adolescence. Sans trop se prendre la tête avec les histoires qui se déroulaient en ce moment, il continuait sa route, jusqu'à sa chambre, et déposa toutes ses affaires, avant finalement de s'installer confortablement dans le canapé du salon. Ses yeux se fermèrent. Demain serait une journée difficile, le Quincy en avait le pressentiment.

Mais ses paupières se rouvrirent brusquement, avant que lui-même ne se lève dans la même hâte, avant de se retourner. Il y avait quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, dans son couloir. Aucun doute là-dessus. Dans un coin de son esprit, le jeune étudiant priait pour ne pas que le scénario se répète de la même façon que lors de l'affrontement face à Ginjô Kugo.

Matérialisant son arc de lumière bleuté dans sa main droite, Ishida s'avança prudemment. Le terme adéquat pour décrire le couloir pourrait être _« sombre »_, et il n'y avait personne. Du moins, cela aurait dû être le cas. Pourtant, à force de concentration, le propriétaire des lieux finit rapidement par remarquer une faible présence : dans le placard, au milieu du petit couloir. Plissant légèrement le regard, Ishida s'avança, et finit par ouvrir brusquement ledit placard. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement par la suite : une âme. Il s'agissait bien d'une âme, un Plus, qui résidait dans son meuble. Un vieillard, complètement apeuré.

« Bonjour. » Dit machinalement Ishida.

« NOOON ! »

La réponse avait le mérite de se montrer claire. Remontant ses lunettes, le Quincy prit l'initiative de se montrer moins mécanique et distant vis-à-vis de cette âme : la discussion serait probablement beaucoup plus aisée de cette façon.

« Excusez-moi. Je ne vais pas vous faire de mal. » Assura-t-il. « Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur. Dîtes-moi donc ce qui vous est arrivé. » Reprit-il, d'un ton plutôt compatissant.

« Je … j'ai peur … si peur … »

Malheureusement, Karakura possédait en son sein de nombreux esprits de ce type, complètement trouillards, et cela commençait déjà à irriter le Quincy. Ce dernier demeurait toutefois silencieux, laissant le temps à son interlocuteur de mettre en ordre ses pensées.

« Racontez-moi donc. » Finit par tenter le jeune homme, derrière ses lunettes.

L'âme en question se racla la gorge, avant d'oser lever son regard sur celui de l'étudiant à qui elle faisait face.

« D'accord … alors … j'étais dehors, dans la rue tout à l'heure. Et je … j'ai tout vu. J'ai vu d'autres âmes. D'autres âmes telles que moi … il les a faite disparaître. Toutes. Et … il continue. Alors j'ai eu peur et je suis venu ici … »

La surprise se lisait facilement à travers les yeux du dénommé Ishida Uryû. Peut-être que finalement, il n'attendra même pas jusqu'à demain, avant de contacter cet imbécile de Kurosaki … Le regard du jeune homme se tourna rapidement en direction de sa fenêtre, avant que son regard ne se plisse une nouvelle fois. S'il se fiait aux flux d'énergies dehors, il n'aurait en réalité même pas besoin de contacter Kurosaki : ce dernier était déjà changé en Shinigami. Il semblerait qu'au final, cette nuit ne serait pas aussi tranquille qu'il l'aurait imaginé.

Ailleurs …

« Bien, en tant que Capitaine-Commandant du Gotei 13, je déclare la réunion ouverte. »

La voix grave de Genryûsai Yamamoto, résonnait dans une salle silencieuse. Face à lui, se tenait les douze autres Capitaines du Gotei 13 : Soi Fon, Rose, Unohana, Hirako, Byakuya, Komamura, Kyôraku, Kensei, Hitsugaya, Zaraki, Kurotsuchi et Ukitake. Aucun absent à déplorer, pour l'une des premières réunions depuis un certain temps désormais.

« Le Corps Mobile Secret vient de déclarer qu'effectivement, une activité étrange se déroulait dans la ville de Karakura. » Déclara Soi Fon, d'un ton relativement neutre. « Mais il est pour l'heure impossible de détecter celui qui est à l'origine de tout cela. »

« Quelle incompétence, vraiment. » Déplora soudainement Kurotsuchi Mayuri, d'un ton hautain.

Soi Fon lui jeta un regard noir, signifiant clairement que le Capitaine de la Douzième Division devrait plutôt se taire.

« Cela suffit. » Intervint la voix de Yamamoto. « Si nous nous sommes réunis, c'est à la demande officielle du Capitaine de la Douzième Division. Vous avez, d'après vos propres termes, des informations importantes à divulguer. »

« En effet. » Confirma le Capitaine à l'allure si étrange. « Je vais faire très court : je viens de comprendre pourquoi est-ce que nos appareils de mesure de reiatsu ne constataient pas de réelle augmentation d'activité spirituelle à Karakura. Car il n'y n'a tout simplement pas ! » Ricana-t-il. « En réalité, la structure spirituelle de Karakura est en train de changer. Et c'est un phénomène tout à fait fascinant ! »

« Abrège, c'est chiant. » Coupa court le Capitaine de la Onzième Division, Zaraki Kenpachi.

« Pour quelqu'un comme vous, ce n'est pas compréhensible, je vois. » Sourit Mayuri en retour.

« Ça suffit, poursuivez. » Exigea Genryûsai, d'un ton qui ne laissait pas place à la contestation.

« Bien, bien. Pour faire simple : vous savez tous que l'Enfer n'est pas sous la juridiction des Shinigamis, n'est-ce pas ? Alors nous n'avons que peu d'analyses sur ce qui se passe à l'intérieur. Toutefois, les rares apparitions de la Volonté de l'Enfer dans le monde réel, nous ont permis de récolter quelques fragments de reiatsu provenant de ce monde. Ça, vous le savez tous déjà. Ce qui semble en revanche nouveau, c'est que la ville de Karakura elle-même commence à voir son énergie spirituelle dite _« classique » _devenir identique à celle de l'Enfer. »

« Est-ce que ça signifie que Karakura deviendra une sorte d'Enfer ? » Se risqua Komamura, d'un ton perplexe.

« Non, pas nécessairement. J'ai en réalité ma théorie très simple à ce sujet : d'après moi, si le reiatsu de l'Enfer est différent de celui de la Soul Society ou du Hueco Mundo, ce n'est pas un hasard. C'est très simple : les êtres qui habitent en Enfer n'ont un corps qui se matérialise qu'avec l'aide de ce reiatsu. Si ce n'est pas le cas, il est impossible pour eux de se montrer aux yeux des autres, ou même d'avoir une quelconque influence. Cela veut donc dire … que si la personne qui vient de l'Enfer veut exister, elle a tout intérêt à ce que ce reiatsu se répande dans la ville … mais cela ouvre alors aussi éventuellement la porte à une arrivée massive de morts ! » Conclu finalement le chef du Département de Recherche et de Développement, sous le regard intrigué des autres Capitaines.

« Comment se fait-il qu'une de ces créatures a pu sortir de cet endroit, dans ce cas-là ? Il faut bien que quelqu'un ait déversé ce reiatsu à Karakura, ce qui n'a pas été le cas. » Intervint la voix de Byakuya Kuchiki.

Le scientifique haussa les épaules.

« Je n'ai pas réponse à toutes les questions. » Se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Soudainement, la porte principale de la salle dans laquelle la réunion se tenait, s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le Lieutenant de la Première Division, Sasakibe Chôjiro. Une forme de panique, d'empressement dans le regard, le Shinigami s'approcha rapidement des Treize Capitaines.

« Je suis profondément désolé de vous interrompre, Capitaines. » Annonça l'utilisateur de Gonryômaru. « Mais je dois vous annoncer qu'un affrontement vient d'être signalé dans la ville de Karakura, impliquant le Shinigami remplaçant, Kurosaki Ichigo. »

Un léger silence s'installa parmi l'assemblée des hauts gradés, jusqu'à ce que la voix du chef des lieux ne retentisse une nouvelle fois.

« Contre qui lutte-t-il ? »

Sasakibe baissa un petit peu le regard.

« Personne. »

_**NEXT CHAPTER : THE GHOST APPERANCE **_

**Les coulisses du chapitre ...**

**JOURNALISTE :**Bonsoir à vous tous, chers lecteurs ! Cette fois-ci, nous sommes en présence d'un autre personnage éminent de la fiction, pour notre interview … Kurosaki Isshin !

**KUROSAKI ISSHIN :** Bonjour !

**JOURNALISTE :** Monsieur Isshin, dîtes-nous donc quelle fut la raison pour laquelle vous avez décidé de prendre part à ce projet de fan fiction !

**KUROSAKI ISSHIN :** Alors, c'est bien simple mon ami. J'y ai été forcé : Karin et Ichigo m'ont mis la pression et j'ai finalement dû accepter ce rôle de père de famille qui me sied si bien.

**JOURNALISTE :** Oh je vois. Est-ce pénible de continuer à travailler alors que vous êtes forcé de le faire ?

**KUROSAKI ISSHIN :** Je suis un grand professionnel, le poster de Masaki peut vous l'assurer. Je ne me plains pas, et je joue mon rôle à fond.

**JOURNALISTE :** Merci bien. Pouvez-vous nous spoiler quelques informations que vous avez sur le prochain chapitre ?

**KUROSAKI ISSHIN :** Je ne sais pas grand-chose, à vrai dire ! On ne nous met pas toujours au courant dans ce foutoir.

**JOURNALISTE :** Enfin, dernière question, parlez-nous de votre futur rôle. Sera-t-il important ?

**KUROSAKI ISSHIN** : Comme vous avez pu le constater, j'apparais dès le début dans cette fiction-là, c'est une chose que je trouve très bien, alors que j'ai dû attendre longtemps que les producteurs de _Shinigamis' Ending : Fallen Era _décident de me faire entrer en scène. Mais je ne peux pas vous en dire davantage, ou je risquerais de gâcher votre surprise.

**JOURNALISTE :** Merci bien, Monsieur Kurosaki ! Comme vous avez pu le constater, chers lecteurs, nous avons pu obtenir peu d'informations sur le rôle de Kurosaki Isshin, ses convictions personnelles ou même ce qui sera prévu dans le prochain chapitre. Je vous rappelle donc, que vous êtes en droit d'adresser vos questions à un personnage en particulier, par le biais des commentaires (et je rappelle que ceci n'est pas une façon de gagner des commentaires pour l'auteur) et que lorsque ce personnage sera interviewé, votre question trouvera, ou non, une réponse !


	3. The Ghost Appearance

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

**Personnage de la Semaine : Kurosaki Isshin.**

Kurosaki Isshin est le père d'Ichigo, Karin et Yuzu Kurosaki. Depuis l'épisode Fullbring, il se comporte toujours de la même façon avec ses enfants, même avec Ichigo qui l'a pourtant vu en Shinigami à diverses reprises. Il n'évoque encore jamais ce sujet-là, et il en va de même pour son fils.

Isshin est un médecin reconnu et sa clinique a gagné en popularité depuis quelques mois, mais il est encore très loin de la renommée de Ryûken Ishida. Le Quincy ne se gêne d'ailleurs pas de le rappeler lorsque tous deux vont boire un café ou jouer au Tennis ensembles, les dimanches après-midi.

_**CHAPTER III : The Ghost Appearance **_

_**C**_omment l'expliquer ? La tension dans l'air était palpable, tout simplement. Alors qu'il avait simplement prévu de se coucher pour reprendre toute cette histoire de façon plus claire demain, Ichigo Kurosaki fut réveillé avant même de pouvoir fermer l'œil : l'étudiant sentait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, dehors. Et cette pensée ne tarda pas à être confirmée par Rukia, sortant du placard telle une bourrasque. Question délicatesse, vous pouvez repasser. Le simple regard de la Shinigami acheva de convaincre le rouquin. Nul temps à perdre, le Shinigami remplaçant empoigna son badge avant de l'utiliser, se séparant ainsi de son corps d'humain. Rukia suivit rapidement le mouvement, laissant Chappy s'occuper de son corps, tandis que la Shinigami au regard améthyste effectua un bond par la fenêtre.

« Attends, Rukia ! » S'écria Ichigo, derrière la brune, alors que tous deux atterrirent au milieu de la sombre ruelle. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement ? Je sais que quelque chose ne va pas, mais à part ça … »

« Crétin. » Soupira la noble. « Des esprits viennent de disparaître de façon massive, en quelques secondes. Et il n'y a aucun signe de Hollow. Il faut voir ce qu'il se passe. »

Ne laissant pas beaucoup plus de temps à son acolyte pour formuler une quelconque réponse, Rukia usa de son shunpo pour traverser rapidement les ruelles sombres de Karakura. Jurant intérieurement devant le comportement de son amie, Ichigo fit néanmoins de même, avec plus d'ardeur toutefois, afin de rattraper la vice-Capitaine aux courts cheveux noirs.

Au bout de quelques secondes de vol au milieu de la ville désormais plongée dans une obscurité peu rassurante, Ichigo et Rukia se posèrent sur le sol. Leurs regards se fixèrent sur un point commun. Une ombre, complètement voilée sous une cape sombre, leur faisait désormais face. Et à ses côtés, il paraissait évident qu'un esprit venait d'être abattu. Des résidus spirituels demeuraient présents.

« Ichigo … est-ce que c'est lui dont tu m'as parlé ? » Murmura Rukia, à côté du jeune homme au regard ambre.

« Comment tu veux que je le sache, sérieusement ? » Répondit ce dernier, d'un ton visant clairement à montrer la stupidité des propos tenus par la jeune femme.

Cette dernière n'en tint pas réellement compte. De toute façon, l'heure des chamailleries viendra plus tard. Car à cet instant précis, l'attention des deux Shinigamis ne pouvait être captivée par autre chose que la _« chose » _en face d'eux. Impossible de voir à travers cette épaisse couverture noire. Et surtout … il n'y avait aucun reiatsu qui émanait de cette personne. Sans leurs yeux, aucun des deux Shinigamis ne seraient en mesure de repérer cette chose. Rukia fronça les sourcils, avant de faire un pas en avant, main déposée sur la garde de Sode no Shirayuki.

« Vous. Déclinez votre identité ! » Exigea la vice-Capitaine de la Treizième Division.

Aucune réponse de la part de l'autre. Du moins … aucune réponse verbale. Car l'assaut de cette mystérieuse personne en direction de la jeune sœur de Byakuya fut quasiment instantané, après les paroles portées. De son grand habillement noir, son bras fut visible, puisque l'être dégaina … une forme d'épée. La première pensée de Rukia fut simple : _« Zanpakutô _? » Mais non, ce n'était pas cela. Une lame entièrement noire, garde y comprise. À s'y méprendre avec le Tensa Zangetsu d'Ichigo d'ailleurs, mais là ne résidait pas la question.

« Rukia ! » S'écria justement le rouquin, comme pour avertir du danger.

L'idiot. Comme si la protégée d'Ukitake ne pouvait pas voir un ennemi qui fonçait droit sur elle. Réagissant finalement, la dénommée Kuchiki Rukia dégaina Sode no Shirayuki de son fourreau, afin de parer le coup porté par son opposant. La vice-Capitaine recula sur quelques mètres, mais finalement, le coup fut plutôt bien encaissé.

De son côté, Ichigo passait également à l'action. Empoignant Zangetsu, le Shinigami remplaçant fondit, sans réfléchir bien entendu, sur son opposant, afin de lui infliger un violent coup d'épée. La cible évita l'attaque, mais au moins, Rukia était hors de portée, ce qui constituait le but premier de cette attaque. L'ancien lycéen lança ensuite de vifs regards aux alentours, dans le but de retrouver cet individu.

Plusieurs mètres plus loin, ce dernier réapparu.

« Ne fais pas l'imbécile, Ichigo. » Lâcha calmement Rukia. « Nous ne connaissons rien de lui, alors fais attention à ce que tu fais. »

« Je sais. » Rétorqua calmement le détenteur de Zangetsu, les deux mains bien posées sur la garde de son épée, et le regard droit sur l'adversaire. Cet affrontement silencieux ne lui plaisait vraiment, mais vraiment pas.

Sans crier garde, le rouquin utilisa son shunpo. Rapidement, il se retrouva juste à côté de sa cible : son sabre trancha l'air … au sens propre du terme. Une fois que Zangetsu atteint, en théorie sa cible, le Shinigami ne ressentit pourtant rien, comme si son adversaire n'était pas là. Le coup d'épée, qui aurait dû infliger des dégâts compte-tenu du fait que son adversaire semblait dépassé par la vitesse qui était sienne, n'avait rien fait. Les paupières d'Ichigo s'écarquillèrent largement, alors que cette fois-ci, son opposant leva son étrange sabre entièrement noir.

Soudainement, Ichigo se sentit tiré vers l'arrière. Rukia venait de lui prendre le bras de force, avant que la jeune femme ne place sa main encore libre en avant.

« _Hado n°33 : __**Sôkatsui **_! »

Un éclair bleu jaillie depuis la main de la jeune Shinigami, avant d'exploser contre la face de l'adversaire. Aussitôt l'impact devenu réel, la vice-Capitaine utilisa son shunpo pour reprendre un peu de distance avec l'adversaire.

« Idiot ! Ça ne te ressemble pas d'être impressionné par les pouvoirs de l'adversaire, alors réagit un peu ! » Réprimanda la noble, devant un Ichigo qui se faisait légèrement plus petit, l'espace d'un instant tout du moins.

Rukia reporta de toute façon son attention sur l'adversaire. Il semblerait que le kidô l'ait atteint. D'ici, on pouvait encore distinguer son ombre. Les yeux des deux Shinigamis se plissèrent légèrement, comme si ce geste pourrait leur permettre de mieux voir les détails superflus sur l'adversaire.

Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, dès lors que le voile de fumée se leva, emportant au passage, une partie du voile noir tout court, c'était que le spectacle réservé …fut surprenant. Le visage de cette personne … n'existait pas ?! Il n'y avait aucun visage ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait, ici ? La jeune femme lâcha rapidement Ichigo, avant de reporter son Zanpakutô en face d'elle. Le seul point positif concernait les dégâts. Si le coup porté par Ichigo n'avait pas atteint sa cible quelques secondes plus tôt, devait donc davantage tenir d'une capacité spéciale que de la nature même de l'ennemi.

Mais plus les secondes avançaient, et plus cet affrontement prenait une tournure ennuyeuse pour les deux amis. Ichigo se posa rapidement devant la Kuchiki, en pointant son adversaire de son Zanpakutô.

« Je doute qu'il puisse parler sans bouche, en fait. » Dit machinalement le rouquin, d'un ton sérieux.

« Crétin, tu crois que c'est le moment de dire ce genre d'âneries ? »

« Rukia, je suis sérieux. On n'obtiendra sûrement rien de lui. Plus le temps passe … et plus je commence à en être sûr. Ce mec n'est pas celui que j'ai croisé plus tôt. J'vais en finir avec lui. »

La brunette ne savait pas trop comment répondre, à vrai dire. Le rouquin semblait vraiment très sérieux dans ce qu'il annonçait. Et après tout, il y avait peu de chance que cet individu sans visage soit d'une quelconque utilité si les choses continuaient. Rukia n'avait aucune façon d'analyser cette chose, puisqu'elle ne dégageait aucun reiatsu, et il n'y avait pas non plus moyen de l'attraper et la conserver. Quoique ...

« Ichigo, essaie de bien tenir son attention. Je vais essayer quelque chose. »

Un simplement hochement de tête de la part du Shinigami remplaçant suffit. Lui tenir son attention, hein ? Comme si c'était facile. Mais bon, les autres perspectives … n'existaient pas au final. Il valait mieux suivre le plan de la petite sœur de Byakuya. Très rapidement, le détenteur de Zangetsu fusa à vive allure sur son adversaire, avant d'user de son shunpo pour apparaître juste à côté. La lame du sabre vint frapper violemment son opposant depuis la côte. Bien ! Cette fois-ci, le coup fut un succès. Apparemment, la vitesse utilisée permettait de déboussoler assez facilement ce … ce fantôme. Soit, il ne fallait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. La lame de Zangetsu trancha l'air, et vint heurter le genou, du moins ce qui devait être le genou, de la cible. Celle-ci tituba, laissant échapper … une coulée de sang … noire ? Bien, s'attarder sur ce genre de détails n'était pas forcément très utile.

_« Char rugissant. Brèche du rouet. Que la lumière sépare en six ! Bakudo n°61 : __**Rikujôkorô **__! » _Lança Rukia.

Les six pointes de lumières vinrent se ficher autour d'une cible déjà affaiblie par les coups infligés par Zangetsu. Ichigo Kurosaki effectua un bond pour retourner auprès de la noble. Cette fois-ci, l'adversaire ne pouvait rien faire. Du moins, tous les deux l'espéraient. Rukia s'avança rapidement vers l'être spirituel. Ce dernier ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Difficile de dire s'il regardait ou non la Shinigami s'approcher de lui. Quoi qu'il en soit, la vice-Capitaine sortie rapidement de son shihakusho un petit flacon.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Ichigo, en approchant également.

« Un flacon, tu ne vois pas ? » Rétorqua son interlocutrice, en s'abaissant, et prélevant ainsi les gouttes de sang noires qui gisaient au sol. « Je voulais prendre des échantillons de lui directement, vu qu'il ne dégage pas de reiatsu. J'enverrais ça à la Soul Society ou à Urahara selon les ordres. Achève-le, Ichigo. »

« Ok. »

Le Shinigami remplaçant souleva son sabre et l'abattit droit sur le crâne étrange de sa cible. L'ennemi en question fut enfin abattu, coupé en deux par le Zanpakutô du rouquin. Son étrange épée noire disparue également, dans un brouillard rouge et noir, avant que Rukia ne puisse la prendre. Tant pis, la jeune femme devait se contenter des traces de sang. Une fois le prélèvement terminé, Rukia et Ichigo échangèrent un bref regard : la nuit était déjà bien tombée, ils reprendraient toute cette histoire le lendemain. Tous les deux quittèrent les lieux, à l'aide du shunpo …

Et sur le haut d'un immeuble, une ombre observa tranquillement le départ des Shinigamis, dans un silence de mort.

Le Soleil ne tarda pas à se lever. La sensation d'une nuit courte, tronquée par une apparition d'esprit cogitait bien dans l'esprit de Kurosaki Ichigo, qui ne se décidait d'ailleurs pas à se lever. Quelle heure était-il ? Difficile à dire. Le visage confortablement installé contre l'oreiller, le rouquin ne daignait pas à se lever malgré l'appel insistant de son réveil. Rukia avait dormie dans son placard hier soir, mais la jeune Shinigami paraissait déjà bien réveillée, contrairement à l'étudiant. Ce qui était plutôt plaisant maintenant qu'Ichigo étudiait à la Fac, du point de vue de la petite Kuchiki évidemment, consistait dans le fait que désormais, le port de l'uniforme ne devenait plus du tout une obligation. À l'Université de Karakura, les jeunes s'habillaient comme bon leur semblait, dans la limite du raisonnable évidemment. La Shinigami décida d'habiller son gigai de la même façon que lors de son dernier passage _« tranquille » _à Karakura : au programme, écharpe rose et petit manteau beige.

Cela dit, la vice-Capitaine se résigna également à aller faire les courses plus tard. Se montrer coquette de temps à autres ne faisait pas de mal. Et les magasins du monde réel avaient des prix plus bas qu'à la Soul Society ! Même si en réalité, l'argument économique ne pouvait pas passer, puisque le clan Kuchiki offrait à la dénommée Kuchiki Rukia une certaine somme « _d'argent de poche_. »

Bien, le seul problème résidait maintenant dans le fait de réveiller Ichigo. Cet idiot se forçait presque à dormir malgré le bruit strident causé par son réveil. 8 heures. La petite Shinigami aux cheveux noirs n'avait aucune idée de l'heure à laquelle son ami devait partir en cours, mais étant donné que le réveil sonnait, une simple question de logique voudrait que ce départ ne tarde pas trop.

« Ichigo. » Dit-elle une première fois.

Aucun résultat sur le Shinigami remplaçant, qui était enfoui sous sa couverture. Le regard de Rukia fut toutefois rapidement capté par quelque chose d'autre : sur le bureau du rouquin, un mouvement, et même, une voix.

« _Nee-san_. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais m'occuper de tout ça …_ pour toi._ » Assura la voix de Kon, visiblement très sûr de lui, sa main appuyé contre la lampe de bureau d'Ichigo, et le regard baissé vers le bas, les yeux fermés.

Si ce n'était pas une peluche de Lion complètement ridicule et au passif douteux, l'effet aurait pu être autre. Kon n'avait guère eu l'occasion de passer beaucoup de temps avec sa _Nee-san _depuis un bout de temps, et aujourd'hui, le temps pour rattraper et corriger les erreurs du passé, était venu. La peluche se jeta sur la tête du Shinigami remplaçant, afin de lui infliger des pseudos coups de griffes, ou même de lui tirer les oreilles.

« ICHIGO ! Réveille-toi, minable ! » S'écria la peluche, au bout de quelques secondes.

Mais l'air serein de Kon ne fit pas long feu : dès lors que le propriétaire de la chambre se réveilla, l'air plutôt grincheux, et lança un regard noir au Mod Soul, ce dernier se fit doucement plus petit.

« A-A-Attends, Ichigo ! » Se défendit immédiatement Kon. « C'est pas ce que tu crois ! Je … je voulais t'aider ! Vu qu'il est assez tard, tu comprends, t-tu pourrais avoir des prob-problèmes et puis … Nee-saaaaaan aide moi ! » Finit par supplier la peluche, en se jetant vers Rukia Kuchiki.

Mais cette dernière le balaya d'un revers de la main, et son regard améthyste se planta directement dans les pupilles peu éveillées du rouquin, qui daigna enfin sortir de son inertie.

« Bon, dépêche-toi paysan. On est sûrement en retards maintenant. » Grommela la Shinigami.

« … Ferme-là, j'arrive. » Rétorqua Kurosaki Ichigo, en descendant de son lit.

Il n'y avait guère le temps pour prendre un petit-déjeuner très conventionnel. En effet, le temps ne jouait pas en faveur des deux Shinigamis : le rouquin expliqua rapidement à table que le bus passerait à 8 heures 33 et qu'il fallait tout de même un certain temps avant de se rendre à l'arrêt. Ce qui exaspéra au plus haut point la petite Shinigami, dont l'envie de connaître les joies de l'Université. Aucun des deux amis ne mentionna ce qui s'était produit hier. Non, toute la journée serait de dédiée à ça, après tout. Le petit déjeuner fut très calme : Karin et Yuzu ne ressemblaient pas à leur frère, ou tout du moins, à cette partie-là de lui, et se montrèrent relativement matinales, afin de partir en cours elles-mêmes. Même si en fait, Isshin décida de les accompagner en voiture, avant de partir lui-même à son travail. Kon demeura le dernier être conscient dans la clinique Kurosaki, lorsque la porte se ferma de la main de Kurosaki Ichigo, avant d'être fermée à clefs. Le trajet en bus fut relativement difficile : Rukia n'était pas friande des moyens de transports, et encore moins de rester debout inutilement faute de place. Au final, l'épreuve de 20 minutes s'acheva sans dégât réel. Par messages téléphoniques, Ichigo prévu ainsi de rencontrer Inoue et Ishida aux alentours de Treize heures, près du réfectoire. Évidemment, inutile de prévenir Keigo et Mizuiro de la nouvelle.

Ces derniers, notamment le premier nommé, furent heureux d'accueillir à nouveau Kuchiki Rukia dans leur groupe. Du moins, ce fut ainsi qu'ils appelèrent le trio qu'ils formaient avec Ichigo Kurosaki, même si ce dernier semblait plutôt en dehors de ce délire, finalement lancé par Keigo, et pas réellement relayé par Mizuiro. En dehors des _« Oh, je suis ravie de te revoir, Asano-san ! » _complètement mensongers de Rukia ou des _« Kuchiki-san, tu veux sortir ce soir ? »_ complètement irréalisables de Keigo, les retrouvailles furent finalement plutôt calmes. Mais voilà, l'heure du déjeuner approchait. Volontairement, Ichigo Kurosaki quitta l'amphithéâtre, dans lequel se tenait un Cours Magistral d'Histoire de l'Art en avance, bientôt imité par la vice-Capitaine de la Treizième Division. Keigo n'osa pas affronter une telle épreuve, tandis que Mizuiro ne remarqua pas le départ des deux Shinigamis, trop occupé à discuter avec une fille qu'il n'avait encore jamais rencontré.

Rukia et Ichigo s'avancèrent rapidement, jusqu'à atteindre le lieu tant attendu : le réfectoire. Là-bas, sur une table, Inoue Orihime et Ishida Uryû s'étaient déjà assis. Mais fait étonnant : la présence de Sado Yasutora. Ce dernier n'était pas étudiant, mais trouva finalement le temps de venir ici pour prendre des nouvelles. En voyant les deux manieurs de Zanpakutôs approcher, Inoue se leva, et souriante se dirigea rapidement vers eux.

« Kurosaki-kun ! Kuchiki-san ! » S'écria-t-elle.

« Salut, Inoue. » Dit simplement Ichigo, de son ton toujours plutôt doux lorsqu'il s'adressait à la jeune femme.

« Inoue, tu vas bien ? » Répondit en retour Rukia, dans un sourire sincère.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'enlacèrent rapidement, histoire de se saluer, de prendre des nouvelles rapides, sous le regard presque désabusé de Kurosaki Ichigo, qui préféra continuer sa route, jusqu'à atteindre la table où se trouvait Ishida. Le Quincy était d'abord plongé dans un livre, avant que l'arrivée du Shinigami remplaçant ne le force à relever la tête.

« Yo, Chad ! Tu vas bien ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus. Je ne pensais pas te voir ici. » Déclara le rouquin.

« Je vais bien, Ichigo. » Répondit doucement le mexicain. « Ishida m'a envoyé un message sur ce qui se passait en ce moment. Je n'ai pas de travail prévu aujourd'hui, alors j'ai vu venir. »

« Je vois. D'ailleurs, Ishida. Tu nous a déjà oublié ou quoi ? On se voit quasiment jamais depuis … depuis un moment maintenant. » Hésita un peu le détenteur de Zangetsu.

« Dois-je te rappeler ce que Sado-kun vient de dire il y a 11 secondes ? C'est _moi _qui l'ai averti de la situation. » Répliqua rapidement le Quincy, comme s'il s'agissait d'un reproche.

« Pas la peine de prendre ce genre de ton, hein. » Soupira Ichigo, en prenant finalement une chaise.

Passé les formules de politesse et autres propos heureux en guise de retrouvailles, Rukia Kuchiki s'installa également sur un siège. Le temps de parler des réels problèmes qui se profilaient, était venu.

« Bien, je vais essayer de faire assez court et précis pour que tout le monde puisse comprendre. » Annonça la noble, en prenant rapidement un air songeur, signe qu'elle réfléchissait aux futurs mots employés. « Alors … vous avez déjà tous reçus un message d'Ichigo concernant le fait que des problèmes liés à l'Enfer ont été détecté par la Soul Society, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Justement. » Intervint Ishida, derrière ses lunettes. « Je pensais que l'Enfer n'était pas sous la juridiction des Shinigamis, donc comment est-ce que le Seireitei peut-il être au courant de changements à l'intérieur de ce dernier ? »

« En réalité, nous n'avons pas accès à l'intérieur de l'Enfer même. » Reprit la Kuchiki. « Mais n'imaginez pas que l'ouverture des Portes de l'Enfer soit un phénomène extrêmement rare. Dès que cela arrive, il est possible pour la Soul Society de faire des enregistrements. C'est justement grâce à cela que l'on a pu détecter un problème : d'ordinaire, l'énergie spirituelle provenant de l'Enfer ne demeure que quelques temps dans le monde réel. Or, ça n'a pas été le cas avec les analyses pointues de la Douzième Division. Un _« fragment »_ de ce reiatsu apparaissait et disparaissait ici et là, jusqu'à ce qu'il se stabilise à Karakura. »

Cela faisait beaucoup d'informations à retenir, malgré tout. Ishida se contenta d'hocher positivement la tête, signe qu'il avait bien compris ce que son amie lui disait.

« Hier, moi et Ichigo avons dû affronter quelqu'un d'étrange, sans reiatsu et qui est vraisemblablement lié à toutes ces choses étranges, sans en être le responsable premier. » Poursuivit la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs. « J'ai pu récupérer un peu d'échantillon de sang, que je conserve dans une fiole spécialement donnée par la Soul Society. J'ai déjà envoyé un rapport à la Soul Society, et ces derniers vont me donner des ordres plus précis. »

« Hm. Que va-t-on faire en attendant les ordres ? » Demanda soudainement Chad, de son ton taciturne habituel.

« Pas grand-chose. » Déplora la Shinigami aux cheveux ébène. « On devra alors continuer à protéger la ville, et essayer de gagner plus d'informations. Comme je l'ai déjà dit à Ichigo, il est possible que la Soul Society nous envoie des renforts lorsqu'il le faudra, mais il n'y a pas encore de choses concrètes. Renji me contactera au cas où. J'ai aussi envoyé un message à Urahara, mais cet enfoiré ne répond pas … »

Les autres hochèrent simplement la tête. Pas qu'ils étaient d'accords avec le fait qu'Urahara-san soit un enfoiré, mais simplement en signe de compréhension de la situation. Un léger silence s'installa, maintenant que la petite Kuchiki avait terminé son explication. Jusqu'à ce que son téléphone ne sonne justement.

À l'écran : Urahara Kisuke.

_**NEXT CHAPTER : SHADOW CLOSE IN**_

**Les coulisses du chapitre …**

**JOURNALISTE** : Bonjour à vous tous, très chers lecteurs ! Cette semaine, nous avons le privilège d'interviewer la sœur de Kurosaki Ichigo, Karin !

**KUROSAKI KARIN : **Ouais. Grouille-toi quand même, j'ai pas qu'ça à faire.

**JOURNALISTE : **Le caractère bien trempé de Karin apparaît donc bien ici ! Alors, Karin, quel sera votre rôle dans la fiction ?

**KUROSAKI KARIN : **J'm'en fous. Tant que j'apparais, ça me va. Faut que j'apparaisse plus que dans l'autre fiction. C'est déjà le cas après un chapitre donc ça va.

**JOURNALISTE : **… D'accord ! Et sinon, parlez-nous de vos confrères qui participent ? Des rumeurs font étalage de vos sentiments envers Hitsugaya Toshirô ! Est-ce vrai ?

**KUROSAKI KARIN : **Va crever plutôt, ça te calmera.

**JOURNALISTE : **Et bien … c'est-à-dire que c'est une réponse qui montre bien cette férocité de la nature !

**KUROSAKI KARIN : **J'vais t'en faire bouffer de la férocité, toi ! Allez, j'me tire. Bon vent.

**JOURNALISTE : **Donc, nous vous remercions de nous avoir suivi pour cette courte interview … dommage que cela n'ait pas duré plus longtemps. Ou pas en fait ! Et je le rappelle encore une fois ! Ce n'est pas pour gagner des commentaires, mais si vous voulez voir une personne s'exprimer, donner des idées au journaliste que je suis pour interviewer quelqu'un, alors je suis preneur ! À la prochaine !


	4. Shadow Close In

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

**Personnage de la Semaine : Kurosaki Karin **

Collégienne et auto-proclamée grande sœur de Yuzu, Karin traverse actuellement une période difficile de sa vie : l'adolescence. La jeune fille se montre souvent barbare avec ses camarades et rejette le monde entier : que ce soit ses propres pouvoirs naissants de Shinigami ou même une partie de son entourage, personne n'est intouchable dans son point de vue.

Mais Karin a également des côtés plus attendrissants, et prend souvent la défense de sa sœur Yuzu au collège, lorsque cette dernière se fait interpeller par des camarades trop violents. Elle est également très attachée à sa famille malgré les apparences, et dans un coin de son esprit, revoir Hitsugaya Toshirô ne serait pas forcément déplaisant … car son équipe de foot en a bien besoin actuellement.

_**CHAPTER IV : SHADOW CLOSE IN **_

Lugubre. Il n'y avait probablement aucun autre terme pouvant décrire aussi bien l'ambiance qui régnait dans ces lieux. L'obscurité était maîtresse, et le silence s'en délectait. Une forme plus qu'une ombre, s'avançait à pas feutrés dans un couloir, qui parut vite interminable. Une fois que le décor changea, laissant apparaître une forme grisâtre, la chose en question, s'arrêta. Était-ce de l'appréhension, avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur d'une pièce dont l'importance n'avait rien à voir ? Impossible à dire.

Trainant une flaque de sang morbide à chacun de ses pas, l'ombre finit par franchir le seuil de la pièce qui s'ouvrait devant elle.

Sobre correspondrait bien à la description des lieux. L'obscurité régnait encore en maîtresse absolue, même si quelques torches attachées aux murs donnaient un peu de visibilité. Six piliers gris offraient un semblant de décor, tandis qu'au fond des lieux, se trouvait ce qui s'apparentait visiblement à un trône. Et sur ledit trône, se trouvait justement quelqu'un. Un homme, à la teinte pâle. Visiblement accablé par l'ennui avant la rentrée de l'ombre en question, le visage de cet homme se tourna machinalement. Auparavant posé sur sa main, accoudée aux rebords du support, le menton de la personne assise se releva.

« Tu as mis un certain temps. Je suis un peu lassé, à vrai dire. » Dit-il, d'un ton mécanique.

Le teint pâle de celui qui venait d'ouvrir la bouche, formait un antagonisme certain avec la coloration de ses cheveux ébène, plutôt bouclés et mi courts, et il en allait de même pour les pupilles. En regardant le visage, une personne normalement constituée donnerait probablement trente ans à cet homme. Son habillement ne différait pas non plus au niveau des nuances. Une très longue cape noire descendait depuis sa nuque, jusqu'à atteindre ses chevilles. En dehors de cet élément, probablement le plus marquant d'un œil purement extérieur, cet être pâle possédait également une fine armure irrégulière, couvrant son thorax, ses bras, et la partie inférieure de ses jambes, pour terminer aux chevilles. La fine cuirasse déviait toutefois en ce qui concernait la teinture, du moins pour une partie : des bandelettes rougeâtres apparaissaient ici et là. En définitive, cet homme ressemblait au décor dans lequel il vivait.

Sa phrase ne trouva toutefois pas de réponse. La personne en face de lui s'inclina toutefois poliment, en signe de respect.

« Oh, j'oubliais. Tu n'es pas capable de parler, ni de communiquer. » Soupira l'être aux yeux ternes, d'un ton traduisant une forme de lassitude. « C'est vraiment triste, d'être ici. »

Sans crier garde, l'homme pointa son index dans la direction de la tête, de celui que l'on aurait un peu de mal à qualifier _« d'interlocuteur » _tant son mutisme frappait aux oreilles. Pouvait-on réellement lui en vouloir, cela dit ? Difficile, en réalité : le dernier venu ne possédait pas de visage. Et il explosa littéralement, dès lors que le geste de l'homme, visiblement maître des lieux, fut achevé.

Une flaque de sang macabre remplaça celui dont le corps ne pouvait guère être visible quelques secondes auparavant, puisque couvert par un voile noir, qui avait désormais disparu en même temps que son propriétaire.

« Je dois donc me servir à la source. » Constata finalement l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

La flaque de sang ne tarda pas à prendre une forme différente : une forte lumière écarlate se matérialisa en plusieurs sphères. Ces dernières entourèrent rapidement l'homme à la longue cape noire, qui laissa échapper un petit sourire discret, entre satisfaction et agréable surprise.

« Que vois-je ? Tu as tout de même rapporté un certain nombre d'âmes. Ce n'est pas trop mauvais. » Continua-t-il, malgré le fait que personne dans la salle ne pouvait l'entendre. « Il serait tout de même mieux que tes camarades apportent des âmes plus puissantes, si l'on veut faire de grandes choses … »

Du bruit provenant de la porte métallique et visiblement vieille attira néanmoins l'attention de l'individu à la tenue si sombre. Ses sourcils se froncèrent rapidement, avant que sa bouche ne s'entrouvre à nouveau, laissant sa voix, au ton désormais lassé, s'exprimer une nouvelle fois.

« Entre, Seijaku. » Dit-il.

Dans la pénombre, la grande porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, laissant apparaître une nouvelle forme humanoïde. Cette fois-ci, il s'agissait d'un homme, visiblement dans la trentaine également, qui entra dans la pièce. Lui aussi, arborait un style vestimentaire tout en sobriété, également dans le noir. La même armure, quoique moins épaisse et privée des petites bandelettes qui donnaient un semblant de vie à l'autre, mais surtout un voile noir qui contribuait à renforcer cette impression.

Quant à son visage, sa pâleur, bien que réelle, ne rivalisait pas avec celle de son interlocuteur. Ses cheveux châtains, lui arrivant jusqu'au cou, constituaient une autre différence. Enfin, ses yeux gris foncés ne révélaient pas grand-chose sur ce que pouvait bien penser cette personne.

« Maître Meikyû. » Murmura le nouveau-venu. « J'ai des rapports importants à fournir. »

« Je t'écoute, si c'est si important pour me déranger dans mon inactivité. » Cru bon d'ironiser le fameux _« Maître »_ en question.

« Vous venez probablement de recevoir le retour d'une des âmes maudites envoyées dans la ville de Karakura. » Affirma l'homme aux yeux gris. « Vous devez savoir que cette dernière est actuellement protégée par un Shinigami au reiatsu extrêmement élevé. C'est lui qui a vaincu l'âme et l'a forcée à regagner ce monde. De même, la Soul Society semble s'intéresser de plus en plus aux activités qui se déroulent à Karakura. »

« Oh, je vois. » Répondit le dénommé Meikyû. « Et je suppose que c'est tout ? »

« Je pense que vous prenez les choses un peu à la légère, si je puis me permettre. » Clarifia Seijaku, d'un ton sérieux. « Ce Shinigami a été capable, dans le passé, de vaincre Aizen Sôsuke. C'est une menace à prendre en considération dans nos objectifs. »

« Si tu veux mon avis, tu te prends la tête pour rien. » Ricana nerveusement le chef des lieux. « Kurosaki Ichigo, hein … ? »

« Oui. »

« Je vois, je vois. C'est très bien tout ça, c'est très intéressant. Mais sinon … qu'en est-il de _l'objectif principal _? » Reprit soudainement l'homme à l'allure sombre, d'un ton soudainement plus sérieux.

« Visiblement, il se cache également à Karakura. Nous finirons par le retrouver. »

« Eh bien … ce sera tout, alors. S'il pense pouvoir fuir les Enfers … »

Le silence regagna les lieux. Le dénommé Seijaku ne tarda pas à prendre congé, tandis que la dernière personne demeurant dans les lieux s'appuya confortablement et nonchalamment contre son trône, en fermant les paupières. Les torches présentes autour de lui, s'éteignirent une à une, plongeant désormais la salle dans des ténèbres plus profonds. Essayer d'échapper à l'Enfer pouvait ressembler à une absurdité sans nom. Mais au fond, cela donnait également l'impression d'asseoir une autorité sur son propre destin. C'était le propre des hommes, n'est-ce pas ?

… Mais pas que, visiblement.

_Ville de Karakura._

_« Urahara ? Ça fait un moment que j'essaye de vous joindre ! »_ Grogna la dénommée Kuchiki Rukia, oreille contre son téléphone.

_« Haha, oui, désolé ! Nous étions un petit peu occupés moi, Yoruichi-san, Tessai, Jinta et Ururu ! Nous passions de formidables vacances en Californie ! Et il faisait beau ! Les gens furent aimables et-»_

_« Je m'en fous de tout ça ! »_ S'emporta la Kuchiki, à l'autre bout du fil. _« La situation est assez préoccupante ici, tâchez de revenir rapidement. On a besoin de vous, et la Soul Society attend aussi votre retour pour formuler des ordres définitifs. »_

_« Je sais, je sais ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Kuchiki-san ! Je tenais simplement à vous rassurer justement. Lorsque vous m'avez envoyé ce message fort inquiétant il y a peu, c'est-à-dire il y a quelques jours ou hier, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je travaille tout de même un petit peu ! C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de lancer quelques recherches pendant mon temps libre. Je ne viendrais donc pas démuni à Karakura ! Je serais probablement de retour après-demain ! »_

_« Me dîtes pas que c'est juste pour ça que vous m'appelez ? » _S'insurgea la vice-Capitaine au regard améthyste.

_« Noooon, bien sûr que non ! Loin de moi une telle idée. » _Ricana le scientifique, ce qui eut d'ailleurs pour don de soulever un vent d'irritation dans l'esprit de son interlocutrice. _« Sachez une chose : je pense que vous allez rencontrer beaucoup d'esprits comme vous avez pu en voir. Kuchiki-san … je pense qu'il serait bon, de ne pas envoyer trop d'échantillons à la Soul Society. » _

La vague de colère sur le visage de Rukia s'apaisa un peu, en même temps que les propos tenus par Urahara trouvèrent une forme de cohérence à ses yeux. Même si en réalité, les dernières paroles prononcées par l'ancien Capitaine de la Douzième Division plongèrent surtout la noble dans une forme d'anxiété. Son silence lourd de sens, incita Urahara à poursuivre ses petites explications de l'autre côté.

_« Si jamais vous envoyiez trop d'objets d'analyse à la Soul Society, cela pourrait vraiment servir de point d'ancrage à l'ennemi. Vous comprenez, n'est-ce pas ? S'ils en veulent à la Soul Society, mais qu'ils ne peuvent ouvrir le Senkaimon par exemple, envoyer ces choses au Seireitei ressemblerait fort à leur ouvrir la porte afin de tout saccager là-bas. »_

_« Vous pensez qu'ils souhaitent détruire le Seireitei ? »_

_« Je n'ai pas dit ça. » _Corrigea le blond. _« Écoutez, il est encore bien trop tôt pour tirer des conclusions sur eux. Pour l'heure, veillez surtout à essayer de garder le contact avec la Soul Society et coordonner vos mouvements, plutôt que de vouloir tout envoyer là-bas. Protégez aussi Karakura durant mon absence ! »_

_« Compris. » _Lâcha machinalement la Shinigami.

_« Et dîtes à Kurosaki-san que nous avons pu voir de très belles choses en Amérique, que lui, ne verra jamais ! Hahahaha ! »_

La jeune femme coupa au nez. Bien. Cette discussion offerte par le tenancier de boutique ne faisait pas beaucoup avancer la situation pour le groupe d'amis présents au réfectoire. Au contraire même : compte-tenu de la situation globale, composée d'incertitudes plus floues les unes que les autres, la seule alternative crédible qui s'offrait aux Shinigamis et à leurs alliés, résidait dans un accroissement de la vigilance, de chacun d'entre eux. La détentrice de Sode no Shirayuki résuma rapidement les propos, peu intéressants de façon globale d'Urahara aux autres personnes présentes.

« Sérieusement, ce type … » Soupira Ichigo, en prenant d'ailleurs un verre d'eau qu'Inoue lui avait gentiment tendu. « Et au final, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On est pas bien avancés, là. »

« Je rejoins l'avis de Kurosaki, pour une fois. » Déclara Ishida.

L'intéressé lui jeta un regard assassin, que le Quincy parvint à ignorer de façon royale, en remontant ses lunettes de façon correcte, avant de poursuivre son petit discours.

« Hier soir, j'ai retrouvé un esprit apeuré dans ma maison. Il m'a annoncé qu'il fut témoin de l'extermination d'autres esprits semblables à lui. Si l'être que vous avez combattu est de la même nature, on peut supposer que s'attaquer à des esprits ne peut être fait sans objectif clair. »

Les autres paraissaient plutôt d'accords. En même temps, contredire le fils de Ryûken sur ce point-là relevait plus de la provocation inutile que d'autre chose. Ichigo s'abstint de faire un quelconque commentaire sur le Quincy, et reprit une gorgée d'eau fraîche.

« Oui, on peut supposer qu'il y a encore de nombreux autres esprits du même type qui errent ici et là. » Ajouta Rukia Kuchiki, d'un ton dubitatif. « En bref, continuez simplement à faire vraiment attention. Je vous déconseille d'affronter qui que ce soit tout seul. »

Il n'y eu rien à redire là-dessus. Mis à part Ichigo, personne ne tomberait probablement dans ce piège-là de toute façon. Le rouquin ferma doucement les yeux, réfléchissant rapidement à la situation. Rien ne paraissait plaisant actuellement, et les Shinigamis s'embourbaient actuellement de plus en plus profondément dans les problèmes, qui les dépassaient en même temps complètement. Le silence gagna rapidement les lieux. À en juger par les différentes expressions ornant chaque visage présent, l'inquiétude et l'anxiété gagnaient du terrain. Un phénomène assez logique, en soi.

« ICHIGOOOO ! »

La voix de Keigo vint briser ce silence monotone. Apparemment, le cours d'Histoire de l'Art s'était achevé, et l'auto-proclamé _« meilleur ami » _de Kurosaki Ichigo fit son apparition, en courant depuis l'autre bout du bâtiment, pour arriver en un temps record près du rouquin. Un simple coup du revers de la main de ce dernier, suffit à mettre hors-combat l'étudiant aux cheveux bruns. Mizuiro ne l'accompagnait visiblement pas. Qu'importe, le Shinigami remplaçant n'y prêta pas davantage d'importance, puisque son ami draguait actuellement une fille ou deux en ce moment, tel qu'il le connaissait.

« Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Chad ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu t'es aussi inscrit en Histoire et tu demandes conseil auprès d'Ichigo ? » S'enquit Keigo. « C'est à moi de poser la question, tu sais ? »

« Mmh. Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je ne vais pas m'inscrire ici. » Répondit le géant, conservant son air taciturne habituel. « Je voulais juste rendre visite à Ichigo, Inoue, Kuchiki et Ishida. C'est tout. »

Si les sensations internes, les sentiments, pouvaient être exprimés par des sons, ceux du jeune homme aux cheveux bruns deviendraient le craquement sinistre d'un verre tombant au sol avant de se briser en morceaux. Avec une pointe d'exagération évidemment. Mais alors, Chad vient rendre visite à Ichigo, Inoue Orihime, Ishida, Kuchiki-san mais _pas _à _lui _? Le grand héros de Karakura ? Quel blasphème ! Quel coup de poignard en plein cœur ! Quel …

« Bon, on y va. » Annonça Kurosaki Ichigo, visiblement peu intéressé par les états d'âmes de son camarade depuis pourtant presque quatre ans maintenant.

« Kurosaki-kun, tu manges la nourriture du réfectoire ? » Demanda innocemment la voix d'Orihime.

La jeune rousse s'était approchée de son ami. Ce dernier lui retourna un regard interrogateur. Le sens de cette question, ou plutôt l'intérêt en fait, lui échappait actuellement. Ah moins que … c'était probablement ça, en fait.

« Je peux partager mon plat avec toi, si tu veux ! » Poursuivit la jeune femme, d'un air joyeux.

« Ah … eh bien, non ne t'inquiète pas, ça ira, j'ai de quoi faire déjà. » Répondit son interlocuteur, en balbutiant quelque peu son début de phrase.

Orihime pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, l'air un peu déçue que sa demande ne fût pas acceptée par son camarade. Enfin, à vrai dire, cela faisait depuis un long moment que Kurosaki-kun ne goûtait pas à ses plats ! Il y a peu, elle avait insisté auprès de Sado-kun, mais ce dernier tomba malade dès lors qu'il goûta à sa cuisine. Ce qui avait eu légèrement le don de rebuter la jeune femme quant à son partage de plats, que l'on qualifiera d'exotique.

Les autres n'attendirent pas vraiment avant de se lever. Keigo cherchait vraisemblablement un sujet de conversation avec Chad, qui ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille, tandis qu'Ishida regagnait doucement mais sûrement les locaux dans lesquels le Quincy devait étudier. Quant à Rukia, elle attendit simplement qu'Ichigo et Inoue ait terminé leur conversation avant de suivre le rouquin, puisqu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas les lieux. Même si cette vérité, la jeune femme ne l'avouerait pas : dépendre du rouquin, même pour des choses aussi futiles représentait une atteinte violente à sa fierté. Et imaginer le sourire plein de satisfaction du Shinigami remplaçant lui donnerait instantanément des envies de meurtres.

« Je vous laisse. Si vous avez plus d'informations, vous savez comment me contacter. » Glissa rapidement Ishida Uryû, en quittant les lieux.

« Mmh. À plus Ishida. » Lâcha Chad, de son ton habituel.

« Au revoir, Ishida-kun ! De toute façon, on pourra se revoir plus tard ! » S'écria Orihime.

« On te préviendra au cas où. » Déclara simplement Rukia.

« Ouais c'est ça, tire-toi. » Balança simplement Ichigo, les mains dans les poches, d'un ton méprisant.

Le Quincy ne répondit pas à la provocation. Il se retourna simplement, remit ses lunettes en place, avant de continuer sa lente marche en direction de son lieu de travail. La situation alarmante ne l'inquiétait pas tant que ça, au fond.

« Oh non … » Soupira doucement Inoue, en regardant le sol.

À ses côtés, Ichigo arqua un sourcil, en signe de son incompréhension.

« Il y a un problème, Inoue ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

« Je … en fait non, je voulais simplement demander à Ishida-kun s'il voulait goûter à mes plats, mais il est déjà parti … »

Cette phrase fit tiquer le rouquin. Au fond de lui-même, une pensée pleine de mauvaise foi naquit : Ishida était parti parce qu'il avait peur de goûter à ça, n'est-ce pas ? L'enflure.

… Bon, cela ne ressemblait pas franchement à un raisonnement mature, et relevait davantage de la paranoïa que d'autre chose, mais au final, ces pensées quittèrent rapidement l'esprit du détenteur de Zangetsu.

« C'est pas grave. » Se contenta de dire le frère aîné de la famille Kurosaki. « De toute façon, Ishida ne mérite pas qu'on s'occupe de lui. » Brailla-t-il ensuite, en commençant à marcher.

Inoue rit doucement de la remarque de son ami. La jeune femme savait bien qu'en dépit de toutes les joutes verbales entre le Shinigami et le Quincy, tous deux s'appréciaient, même s'ils ne le diront jamais de façon explicite. Toutes les aventures passées ensembles depuis ces trois dernières années prouvaient amplement cela. L'ancienne captive de Las Noches jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa montre : le temps ne lui manquait pas, à vrai dire. Elle pourrait passer un peu de temps avec Kurosaki-kun et Kuchiki-san !

Et derrière tout cela, abandonné de tous, Keigo. Le fil de la discussion lui échappait complètement. Chad venait de repartir, saluant ses camarades, et laissant seul donc, la victime récurrente d'Ikkaku il y a quelques années de cela. De quoi Ishida pouvait-il bien parler ? De quel événement inattendu Kuchiki-san pourrait bien le prévenir ? Tant de questions s'agglutinaient dans son esprit, que faire la part entre la fiction et la réalité devenait une tâche insurmontable pour le jeune étudiant. Après quelques secondes de flottement, sa lucidité particulière lui revint, et il partit en courant, hurlant le nom d'Ichigo, dans le sillage de ce dernier.

Le reste de la journée ne fut guère plus mouvementée. Les cours s'achevèrent assez tôt aujourd'hui, pour Kurosaki Ichigo. Le rouquin se décida néanmoins de rester à la Bibliothèque Universitaire, au grand dam de Keigo qui entreprit finalement de ne pas le suivre dans une pareille voie. Bien entendu, ne connaissant absolument pas la route afin de rentrer à la clinique Kurosaki, Rukia dû se résoudre à rester aux côtés du Shinigami remplaçant. Orihime termina également sa journée et rejoint ses deux amis, histoire de passer du temps avec eux. Surtout que Kuchiki-san n'était plus venue depuis un bout de temps, il fallait en profiter !

Les deux amies discutèrent dans leur coin, pendant qu'Ichigo plongeait dans les étagères offertes par la Bibliothèque. Sérieusement, tout ce travail de Shinigami et d'étudiant à la fois, commençait à lui peser. Il faudrait peut-être envisager, dans le futur, à trouver un moyen d'arrangement. Au moins, il avait cessé de travailler chez Ikumi-san, parce que les choses seraient devenues invivables sinon. Parcourant les différents bouquins qui se présentaient face à lui, le rouquin finit par faire tomber l'ouvrage convoité : un simple livre à propos des relations internationales du Japon avec le reste du monde depuis 1945. Des exposés divers devaient être travaillés à ce sujet, et le Shinigami remplaçant n'échappait pas à ces règles.

Son regard ambre finit néanmoins par croiser une paire d'yeux particulière alors qu'il tentait simplement de récupérer l'objet tombé. Ichigo se statufia l'espace d'un instant devant ce regard nouveau.

« Kurosaki Ichigo. »

**Signification des noms :**

**Meikyû : **Secret.

**Seijaku : **Calme, Silence.

_**NEXT CHAPTER : COMING FROM HELL**_

**Les coulisses du chapitre …**

**JOURNALISTE : **Bonjour très chers lecteurs ! Cette semaine, nous avons la chance de pouvoir interviewer la Lieutenante de la Treizième Division, Kuchiki Rukia ! Bonjour, Mademoiselle Kuchiki !

**KUCHIKI RUKIA **Bonjour.

**JOURNALISTE : **Commençons rapidement notre petite série de question ! Qu'est-ce que vous pensez du déroulement de la fiction jusqu'à présent ?

**KUCHIKI RUKIA **C'est trop lent. Nous n'avons toujours pas beaucoup vu Nii-sama !

**JOURNALISTE : **Oh, je vois ! Mais quel effet cela vous fait-il de découvrir ce monde sous un autre angle de vue ?

**KUCHIKI RUKIA : **Je dois dire que je me sens un petit peu perdue dans tous ces bâtiments, je ne me suis pas encore habituée au campus d'une Université. Mais ça viendra très rapidement !

**JOURNALISTE : **Très bien, très bien. Venons-en à une question plus poignante : êtes-vous la personne avec qui Kurosaki Ichigo va finir à la fin de la fiction ?

**KUCHIKI RUKIA : **Je pense que si je répondais, tout le suspens serait brisé et ce serait idiot. C'est pourquoi je vais vous répondre que je ne sais rien à ce sujet-là.

**JOURNALISTE : **Je vois … et bien, c'est dommage ! Dîtes-nous donc ce qui vous a poussé à prendre votre rôle.

**KUCHIKI RUKIA : **Rien de spécial. Je donne le maximum pour l'honneur du clan Kuchiki !

**JOURNALISTE : **Je vois ! Très bien, et bien je vous remercie, Mademoiselle Kuchiki ! Comme vous avez pu le constater, cette interview n'a une fois de plus rien donné du tout et c'est bien dommage ! Comme d'habitude, vous avez _le droit _de soumettre vos questions aux différents acteurs de la fiction ! Et c'est sur ce, que je vous salue !


	5. Coming from Hell

_**B**__**L**__**E**__**A**__**C**__**H – **__**R**__**I**__**S**__**I**__**N**__**G **__**H**__**E**__**L**__**L**_

**Personnage de la semaine : Kuchiki Rukia**

Après avoir joué un grand rôle dans la restauration des pouvoirs de Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia a ensuite continué à venir dans la ville de Karakura de temps à autre afin de rendre visite à ses amis. La jeune Shinigami effectuait alors des journées extrêmement chargées, puisque partagées entre ses fonctions de vice-Capitaine de la Treizième Division.

Rukia a noué une bonne amitié avec le vice-Capitaine de la Cinquième Division, Hinamori Momo, notamment à l'aide de son ami d'enfance, Abarai Renji. Il en fut de même avec le Lieutenant de la Dixième Division, Matsumoto Rangiku, mais ce fut cette dernière qui l'avait approchée sans crier garde. Enfin, ses relations avec Byakuya Kuchiki se sont adoucies avec le temps.

_**CHAPTER V : COMING FROM HELL**_

_« Comment était-ce possible ?_ », _« Il s'agissait sûrement d'un malentendu »_, _« Peut-être serait-ce une hallucination ? »_

Lorsque la réalité ne convient pas à des attentes sous-jacentes, ce genre de raisonnement devient courant dans l'esprit d'un être humain. D'ordinaire, il apparaît lorsque la personne en question ne s'y attend pas. Pourtant, même lorsque cette éventualité apparaît dans un coin de l'esprit, l'humain parvient malgré tout à être surpris. Surpris que ses craintes s'avèrent véridiques. Surpris que ses suppositions ne soient pas erronées. Surpris que sa nature d'humain ne l'ait pas poussé à prendre le chemin de l'Illusion.

Toute cette philosophie, Kurosaki Ichigo pourrait aisément la comprendre. Mais cela ne l'empêchera pas d'avoir le même type de réaction que celle qui agite actuellement son esprit : devant lui, se tenait une personne … qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Une sensation de malaise s'emparait pourtant de tout son être : son regard ambre se perdit dans les iris ténébreux qui lui faisaient face.

Il s'agissait d'une étudiante, visiblement. À première vue, elle semblait plus grande que Rukia –ce qui ne constituait pas une tâche insurmontable il faut le dire- et même un peu plus qu'Inoue. Probablement aux alentours d'un mètre soixante. Ses cheveux pourpres descendaient jusqu'à sa nuque, tandis que plusieurs mèches jonchaient son visage, d'une pâleur presque spectrale. Son habillement ne pouvait être qualifié que d'une façon : noir. Un manteau noir en cuir, descendant jusqu'à ses genoux, une fine écharpe mélangeant le rouge-sang et la même teinte noire entourait son cou, descendant jusqu'à sa poitrine. Le bas lui-même ne changeait pas au niveau des nuances. La seule véritable touche de couleur concernait son t-shirt, mais là encore, on tournait autour du rouge foncé.

Mince. Perdu dans cette surprise étrange, Ichigo oublia surtout que cette personne venait de lui adresser la parole.

« Ouais ? Comment connais-tu mon nom ? Se risqua-t-il brièvement.

« Nous sommes dans le même groupé de Travaux Dirigés. » Répondit froidement la jeune femme.

… Ah bon ? Une personne aussi étrange, le rouquin aurait pourtant vite fait de la repérer. Même si à vrai dire, Ichigo portait toujours aussi peu d'attention à ce qui l'entourait réellement, d'un point de vue _humain. _

« C'est normal si tu ne me reconnais pas. » Reprit son interlocutrice. « Je viens de valider mon inscription. La seule fois où l'on aurait pu se croiser, c'est à la fin du cours d'Histoire Contemporaine, où je me suis présentée à la chargée de cours. »

Cours d'Histoire Contemporaine ? Pas le cours magistral donc, ça n'aurait aucun sens. Fouillant rapidement à l'intérieur de sa mémoire, l'étudiant aux cheveux orange se refit rapidement la scène : sortir tout droit de la classe sans prêter la moindre attention à ce qui se produisait autour de lui. Oui, ça lui correspondait plutôt bien. Bon, il y avait toujours Rukia qui l'accompagnait, ce qui avait peut-être accentué encore cette imperméabilité aux choses extérieures, du moins dans les locaux de l'Université.

« Je vois. » Lâcha simplement le Shinigami remplaçant, sans ton particulier. « Je peux savoir pourquoi est-ce que tu me cherchais ? »

« Les exposés sont tous déjà sélectionnés par les étudiants. L'enseignante m'a donc placée avec quelqu'un d'autre, en l'occurrence toi. Au vu de la description physique, te reconnaître n'aurait pas été difficile. »

Super. Comme si les choses ne se montraient pas déjà assez ardues avec tout ce qui se passait en ce moment. Le détenteur de Zangetsu plissa légèrement le regard.

« D'accord. Pas de problème, je travaille justement là-dessus. Tu peux venir avec nous là-bas. »

Le jeune homme pointa du doigt la table où Rukia et Inoue s'étaient posées. La discussion entre les deux jeunes femmes n'existait d'ailleurs déjà plus : la rencontre entre Ichigo et cette personne ne passa pas inaperçu, notamment auprès de la vice-Capitaine de la Treizième Division, dont le regard améthyste détailla très rapidement la nouvelle venue. Orihime sentit un peu de tension dans l'air, et essaya de se faire plus petite. Les yeux sombres de l'étudiante aux cheveux pourpres foudroyèrent la petite Shinigami, qui ne laissa toutefois pas écraser par ce jeu de regard.

« Au fait, comment tu t'appelles ? »

La voix de Kurosaki Ichigo brisa un peu le silence pesant, qui prenait un malin plaisir à s'installer jusqu'à cet instant. Machinalement, la concernée tourna la tête vers l'auteur de la question.

« Ketsurui. Ketsuirui Ryûketsu. » Annonça la jeune femme, d'un ton toujours très robotisé.

« O-Ok. » Hésita un peu son interlocuteur.

Au final, malgré le petit affrontement psychologique entre sa coéquipière imposée et Rukia, la Shinigami ne vit pas de problème à laisser s'installer la dénommée Ketsurui à leur côté. Après tout, s'attirer des problèmes ici n'en valait pas la peine. Inoue Orihime surfait sur la même vague de pensée.

« Je m'appelle Kuchiki Rukia. Enchantée. »

« Et je suis Inoue Orihime, enchantée ! »

« Ça n'a aucune importance. »

… Un vent passa entre les personnes présentes. Cette réponse eu le don de casser complètement l'ambiance présente. Installé à côté de la dernière arrivée, Ichigo prit un air presque gêné devant ses deux amies, l'air de dire : _« Essayez de supporter ça, je vous jure que ça ne durera pas longtemps. J'espère. »_

Finalement, Rukia décida simplement de quitter les lieux au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, pendant qu'Ichigo essaya avec d'extrêmes difficultés d'établir un contact plus vivant avec sa camarade forcée : après tout, faire un exposé ensemble nécessitait une certaine coordination. Ce qui semblait simplement mal parti. Inoue rejoint rapidement son amie. Tandis qu'Ichigo se leva également, s'excusant vivement auprès de Ketsurui, afin de les rattraper, à côté de l'ascenseur offerte par la bibliothèque. La jeune étudiante ne répondit pas, et conservait ses yeux plongés dans les livres, sur lesquels tous les deux travaillaient depuis le début.

« Attends, Rukia ! » S'exclama à mi-voix le rouquin.

L'appelée se retourna, et darda son regard dans les yeux du Shinigami aux cheveux orange. Orihime resta à côté de la jeune femme aux courts cheveux noirs.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Dit-elle, d'un ton neutre.

« Tu poses sérieusement la question ? » Rétorqua l'étudiant. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu pars comme ça ? »

La petite main de la vice-Capitaine se posa sur l'interrupteur afin d'appeler l'ascenseur.

« Et toi ? » Dit-elle, en se retournant, échappant ainsi à la confrontation des regards entre les deux jeunes Shinigamis.

Son interlocuteur tiqua un petit peu. Bon, c'est vrai que cette Ketsurui ne se montrait _pas du tout _aimable, mais partir comme ça … n'était-ce pas un peu exagéré ? Enfin, à vrai dire, Ichigo ne répondit rien, puisqu'assembler les arguments les uns avec les autres dans sa tête s'avéra un petit peu plus compliqué que prévu.

« Écoute, Ichigo. » Finit par reprendre Rukia. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'attends en bas avec Inoue. Je préfère juste m'éloigner d'elle. Quand tu auras terminé, passe me chercher en bas, je ne connais absolument pas le chemin. Et … fais attention à toi, vraiment. »

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, laissant pénétrer les deux amies à l'intérieur.

« Euh … au revoir, Kurosaki-kun. » Hésita un peu Orihime.

Tout comprendre de la situation semblait quelque peu compliqué. Les choses commençaient à s'enchaîner d'une façon assez inattendue, à vrai dire.

« Ouais, à tout à l'heure. » Rétorqua simplement Ichigo Kurosaki, d'un ton un peu monotone.

La porte se ferma finalement, laissant les deux jeunes étudiantes –du moins prétendues étudiantes- seules. Ces dernières ne disposaient pas d'un immense espace ici, à vrai dire. Les pupilles grises d'Inoue observaient purement et simplement la petite Kuchiki, dont l'air songeur ne pouvait guère échapper à l'œil d'un proche, en l'occurrence celui de la jeune femme aux cheveux roux. Mais Inoue ne savait pas. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, pour rassurer son amie. Que pouvait-elle annoncer, d'ailleurs ? L'étudiante de dix-huit ans n'arrivait pas à s'offrir des pensées positives elle-même, alors, en ce qui concernait Kuchiki-san …

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit.

« Allons-y, Inoue. » Proposa Rukia, en quittant l'espace étroit de la cage d'ascenseur.

Son interlocutrice ne tarda pas à suivre la même voie, jusqu'à ce que toutes deux n'aillent s'installer sur une table vide. Un léger silence prit place, pendant que la Kuchiki semblait plongée dans des délibérations internes. Orihime baissa un peu le regard, de dépit.

« Ne fais pas cette tête, Inoue. » Murmura doucement la vice-Capitaine aux courts cheveux noirs, faisant presque sursauter son amie.

« Kuchiki-san … »

« Cette fille est vraiment bizarre. J'ai une sensation de malaise en la regardant. » Reprit la noble. « J'espère que cet idiot d'Ichigo l'a remarqué aussi. »

Kurosaki-kun pourrait être en danger. Rien que cette idée-là glaça le sang de l'ancienne captive d'Aizen à Las Noches. Il est vrai que Ketsurui-san ne semblait pas forcément appartenir à la catégorie des personnes de confiance, mais il ne fallait peut-être pas émettre de jugements hâtifs à son égard.

« Tu es sûre qu'elle soit réellement mauvaise ? » Se risqua Orihime.

« Je ne peux pas le garantir bien sûr. » Soupira Rukia. « Mais il est évident que cette fille n'est pas normale. Et avec tout ce qui se passe au sujet des Enfers en ce moment, je dirais qu'il y a de fortes chances que ce côté étrange y soit lié. Pour l'heure, je préfère prendre mes distances pour essayer de sentir s'il y a autre chose. »

La rousse hocha la tête. Kuchiki-san se montrait prudente et mesurée, comme elle savait si bien le faire. Au final, demeurer à ses côtés la rassurait elle-même un petit peu. En revanche, pour Kurosaki-kun …

Plus haut, dans la Bibliothèque …

« Tu ne veux pas continuer Jeudi ou Vendredi ? »

« Non. »

« Même demain alors ? »

« Non. »

La main de Kurosaki Ichigo se porta sur sa tignasse orange, tandis que de son visage, un profond sentiment de perplexité se dégageait. Cette Ketsurui-san voulait en finir dès aujourd'hui avec cet exposé, mais à vrai dire, le Shinigami remplaçant se sentait quelque peu las de devoir étudier les relations internationales Japonaises avec le monde. Quoi que, après réflexion, cela signifierait qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de travailler une autre fois avec cette personne, et que cela constituait un argument largement valable pour essayer de terminer son exposé, ou du moins une grande partie, rien qu'aujourd'hui.

« Bon, je te propose de mettre rapidement le plan détaillé, et on finira les ajustements chacun de notre côté, ok ? »

« Très bien. »

Sa froideur naturelle ne donnait honnêtement pas envie de discuter avec elle plus longtemps. Le rouquin jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre. Cela faisait un certain temps déjà qu'il trainait dans cet endroit, et vu comment les choses partaient, cela ne lui annonçait franchement rien de bon.

Le rouquin se saisit rapidement de son téléphone portable. Rukia y était inscrite en tant que contact, même si d'ordinaire, jamais il ne pouvait l'appeler pour diverses raisons : le contact entre la Soul Society et le monde réel rendait ce réseau étrangementinstable quand_ il _tentait d'appeler là-bas_. _En revanche, cela fonctionnait tout de suite mieux quand le Seireitei tombait dans des problèmes et que l'aide du Shinigami remplaçant devenait nécessaire. Qui plus est, la vice-Capitaine avait beaucoup de travail avec cette fonction, le jeune homme ne préférait pas la déranger. Surtout qu'au final, pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'appellerait ?

Bien, cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce qui se passait actuellement, à vrai dire. Au vu du temps qui passait, Inoue et Rukia finiraient sûrement par s'ennuyer en bas. Et Inoue connaissait probablement le chemin pour rentrer. Peut-être devrait-il songer à leur dire de rentrer sans lui ? Mais en fait, cette idée-là rencontrait un obstacle de taille : le danger. Avec tout ce qui ne tournait pas rond dans cette ville, avec l'Enfer qui pointait le bout de son nez, le Shinigami aux cheveux orange n'avait vraiment pas envie de voir Inoue et Rukia rentrer seules dans des rues sombres. Même si pour l'heure, le soleil régnait toujours en maître au-dessus de la ville de Karakura. Enfin, en même temps, ne devait-il pas leur faire confiance ?

« Si tu veux en finir vite, dépêche-toi. » Lâcha soudainement la voix de son interlocutrice aux cheveux pourpres, le nez plongé dans un livre.

« A-Ah, oui, désolé. J'envoie rapidement un message et on finit ça. » S'excusa l'étudiant au regard ambre.

Bon, il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions non plus. Tergiverser sur une chose pareille paraissait ridicule.

_« Message de : Kurosaki Ichigo._

_Rukia, je vais peut-être mettre un bout de temps avant de finir mon exposé. Ketsurui-san ne veut pas remettre ça à un autre jour, donc si tu commences à trouver le temps long, tu peux rentrer avec Inoue, elle connaît le chemin jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus au moins. Après, tu n'as que quelques mètres à parcourir à pieds pour arriver devant chez moi. _

_Par contre, si tu le fais vraiment, fais attention. Tu es mieux placée que moi pour le savoir. N'hésite pas à raccompagner Inoue chez elle s'il le faut. Et fais attention à toi aussi, imbécile. »_

Mmh. Oui, ce message reflétait plutôt bien sa pensée. Tapant rapidement sur la touche tactile de son téléphone, le Shinigami remplaçant valida l'envoi de ce message. Bien sûr, la sœur de Byakuya irait sûrement le critiquer sévèrement pour le simple mot _« imbécile » _à la fin de son message, mais cela n'importait guère. Pour l'heure, il y avait un exposé à terminer. Se reconcentrant rapidement, Ichigo se posa à côté de sa partenaire de travail, avant qu'ils ne commencent à penser un plan détaillé sur cet exposé. Mais le problème … s'appelait Ketsurui Ryûketsu, puisque ses silences courants ne favorisaient _vraiment _pas le dynamisme du travail. Mais persévérer et souffrir ne constituaient pas des tâches insurmontables. Le faire une fois pour toute, avant que cette fille ne disparaisse, paraissait être la meilleure solution.

Son téléphone vibra.

_« Message de : Rukia._

_Appelle-moi encore « imbécile » une fois, et je te jure que tu souffriras, idiot. _

_Je vais rentrer avec Inoue, j'en ai marre de t'attendre. Je vais veiller sur elle, ne t'inquiète pas. Par contre, tu devrais plutôt t'en faire pour toi. J'imagine que tu as déjà remarqué que cette fille avec qui tu trainais n'était pas très fréquentable, hein ? Ou alors, tu as eu le coup de foudre pour elle ? _

_Dans tous les cas, fais attention, paysan. »_

Mais il allait la massacrer ! Alors qu'un sourire intérieur de satisfaction se formait dans son esprit après la première phrase de la petite Shinigami –le rouquin constatant à quel point il pouvait la connaître, à quel point elle pouvait se montrer prévisible- ses dernières petites piques verbale, enfin écrites, l'irritait un petit peu. Mais bon, l'important résidait ailleurs, après tout. Que toutes deux fassent attention, simplement.

Pour l'heure, il y avait autre chose qui comptait, pour le rouquin. Son travail.

_Ailleurs …_

Comment décrire ce ciel ? Sombre.

Comment décrire l'ambiance ? Sombre.

Comment décrire les lieux ? Sombres.

Voilà en un terme, la description, très caricaturale, du lieu dans lequel nous nous trouvons. Il n'y avait guère de trace de vie dans les environs. Pas un arbre, pas une once de végétation. Rien que des chemins sinueux, tortueux. Rien qu'un sol âpre, dont les nuances variaient entre le noir pur, le grisâtre ou l'ambre foncé. Pas de couleur vive ici. Si la clarté symbolisait la joie, l'espoir, le seul éclat de lumière qu'une âme pourrait apercevoir ici, serait celui des flammes ardentes et effrayantes. Ces dernières se trouvaient _en-dessous. _

« Ah … » Murmura une voix, de façon à peine audible. « Ce monde est vraiment moche. » Continua la même voix. « Dire qu'il y en a qui ont la chance de vivre avec un ciel plein de lumière. Ici, c'est la terre qui produit une lumière dont on se serait passé … »

Perché sur ce qui semblait être un pylône fait de roches, une ombre rêvassait. Geste complètement ironique, et dénué de sens. Comment serait-il possible de rêvasser, une fois tombé dans un monde complètement privé de vie ? Un mort peut-il rêver ? Probablement pas. L'ombre en question contempla le monde qui s'étendait devant lui. Un horizon de désespoir, de ténèbres. Un grand bond en avant, donnant l'illusion qu'il volait littéralement, le fit traverser une distance respectable, jusqu'à atteindre un autre pylône. Il continua, ainsi de suite, avant de se stopper, une fois à destination : sur une falaise, devant un château. Ou tout du moins, ce qui devait y ressembler : l'édifice en question, chutait doucement dans des ruines.

Devant lui, d'autres ombres. Sept exactement.

« Vous ne devriez pas vous aventurer n'importe où, Maître Meikyû. » Déclara l'une des ombres, dissimulée derrière un voile noir.

Toutes les ombres s'ornaient des mêmes vêtements, en réalité, exception faîte du dénommé Meikyû.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Kanashimi. » Répondit doucement le dernier venu. « Je ne prends pas de risque inconsidéré, j'observais simplement la nouvelle vague d'âmes mourantes. »

« En soi, c'est un acte irréfléchi, Maître. » Fit une autre voix, plus rauque. « Qui sait ce qui se serait produit, si jamais la Volonté de l'Enfer vous aurait attrapé. »

« Noroi, je te trouve bien sérieux aujourd'hui. » Ricana nerveusement Meikyû, en tournant le dos à ces personnes-là, pour braquer son regard vers ce sombre horizon. « De toute façon, Kanashimi, Noroi, Kyôkutan, Yokubari, Kyogi, Nikushimi et Seijaku … vous savez tous, qu'en tant que cette histoire n'aura pas de fin heureuse, n'est-ce pas ? »

Aucun des concerné n'émit le moindre son.

« Après tout, vous ne méritez pas de fin heureuse. » Continua celui qui devait vraisemblablement être le chef de ce petit groupe, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. « Vous ne formeriez pas ma garde personnelle, sinon. Nous qui avons … commis tant de pêchés. Il est bientôt temps, de toute façon. La lumière ne sera pas éternelle. »

_Ville de Karakura._

Des heures de travail. Dehors, le soleil semblait même se coucher, tandis que le regard ambre de Kurosaki Ichigo s'emplissait doucement d'une expression de fatigue à peine masquée. Pour ce qui concernait son travail, apparemment, Ketsurui-san acceptait d'en terminer-là. Encore heureux, à vrai dire. L'étudiante à l'allure si louche, se leva, ses affaires dans son petit sac-à-main. Son regard sombre se posa sur le Shinigami remplaçant, qui tiqua un peu.

« Nous en avons terminé. » Dit-elle, avant de partir.

« Ouais. À la prochaine. » Répondit Ichigo, qui avait déjà toutes ses affaires en main.

L'ancien Lycéen quitta rapidement les lieux, en déboulant dans les escaliers à vitesse rapide. Le soir commençait doucement à approcher. Rukia et Inoue étaient déjà parties depuis un bout de temps. De ce point de vue-là, Ichigo se sentait un petit peu rassuré.

Mais étrangement, le détenteur de Zangetsu ne souhaitait absolument pas assister au coucher de soleil, et encore moins à la tombée de la nuit, ici. Sauf qu'en réalité, ce qui se produisait actuellement dans le ciel de Karakura tendait plutôt vers l'inverse. Pas à pas, le Shinigami s'avançait, jusqu'à se stopper net. Au-dessus de lui, le ciel orangé laissait doucement sa place à une obscurité nocturne. Devant lui, les ruelles ne semblaient guère très abondantes, pour ne pas dire vides. Et derrière lui, l'homme qui avait sauvé la Soul Society à plusieurs reprises, savait pertinemment ce qui se trouvait. Les mains dans les poches, Ichigo Kurosaki ne se retourna même pas.

« Alors, tu as décidé de te montrer au grand jour à la tombée de la nuit ? » Siffla-t-il.

« Rien à voir. » Répliqua la voix froide derrière son dos. « Je suis venu ici pour te parler de l'Enfer. Dans le sang, s'il le faut. »

NEXT CHAPTER : ANOTHER SUFFERING NIGHT

**Les coulisses du chapitre …**

**JOURNALISTE : **Bonjour à vous tous, chers lecteurs ! Cette semaine, Ishida Uryû est l'homme que nous interrogeons ! Bonjour Monsieur Ishida.

**ISHIDA URYÛ : **Bonjour. En tant que Quincy, je me dois de répondre à l'appel des autres, exception faîte des Shinigamis et des Hollows. Remerciez-moi.

**JOURNALISTE :** Euh bien … merci.

**ISHIDA URYÛ : **Je préfère cela. Et je n'ai guère envie de m'étendre sur des sujets fastidieux, alors dépêchez-vous, qu'on en finisse.

**JOURNALISTE : **D'accord, très bien ! Alors Monsieur Ishida, que pensez-vous d'une relation entre Ichigo Kurosaki, Inoue Orihime et Rukia Kuchiki ?

**ISHIDA URYÛ : **Kurosaki ne mérite d'être avec personne. Ou plutôt, personne ne devrait subir le préjudice de se retrouver avec Kurosaki. Et j'espère qu'au cours de cette fiction, ce _« Kurosaki Ichigo X ? » _ne sera qu'un leurre afin de dire que Kurosaki Ichigo ne pourra finir qu'avec le vent.

**JOURNALISTE : **Ah, en voilà une réponse intéressante ! Et quant à vous, parlez-nous de vos relations avec vos camarades ! Avec qui vous entendez-vous particulièrement, ou pas ?

**ISHIDA URYÛ :** Je m'entends très mal avec Kurosaki Ichigo. Il est arrogant, imbu de lui-même et imagine que les Quincy ne sont qu'une race inférieure à celle des Shinigamis, uniquement capable de lancer des flèches et d'utiliser des artefacts sans aucune valeur. Mais sinon, je suis plutôt à l'aise avec mes camarades, même s'il s'agit de Shinigamis, comme Hanatarô Yamada. Je m'entends également bien avec Inoue-san.

Maintenant, j'estime que j'ai répondu à vos questions de façon assez argumenté, plus que n'importe qui jusqu'à présent, je me retire donc. Au revoir.

**JOURNALISTE : **Merci bien, Monsieur Ishida ! Enfin … je crois. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous avons tous pu apprendre certaines choses au cours de cette interview ! Ainsi donc, Ishida Uryû va-t-il empêcher Ichigo Kurosaki de finir avec Orihime Inoue ? Va-t-il, pire, essayer de le tuer ? Vous saurez le tout, en suivant régulièrement cette fiction ! Et comme d'habitude, vous avez le droit de venir commenter et critiquer –mais pas trop fort quand même- puisque cela ravira l'auteur ! Et vos questions à vos personnages, seront toujours acceptées !

**Signification des noms :**

**Ryûketsu : **Effusion de Sang / Carnage

**Ketsurui : **Larmes

**Nikushimi : **Haine.

**Kanashimi : **Tristesse.

**Kyôkutan : **Démesure.

**Yokubari : **Avarice.

**Noroi : **Malédiction

**Kyogi : **Mensonge.


End file.
